24 per 7 in Love
by ExoL123
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang fans fanatik dari penyanyi bernama Park Chanyeol. Akhir tahun ini Chanyeol akan mengadakan konser dan membuat sebuah kontes dengan hadiah Nge-date sehari bareng sang idola remaja tersebut. Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini./GS/ Chanbaek ft Fanxing, HunHan, Kaisoo and Chenmin
1. Chapter 1

24/7 in love

Chapter 1 - 'Byun Baekhyun's project video

by Exo_L123

Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and Other EXO member

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff

Rate : T

Warning : it's genderswitch, so don't like don't read

Summary : Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang fans fanatik dari penyanyi bernama Park Chanyeol. Akhir tahun ini Chanyeol akan mengadakan konser dan membuat sebuah kontes dengan hadiah Nge-date sehari bareng sang idola remaja tersebut. Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

_oOo_

"AHHHHHH! PARK CHANYEOL! "

Tao dan para penghuni apartment yang lain refleks menutup kedua telinga dan men-deathglare mahluk mungil yang entah bagaimana memiliki suara yang melengking sangat keras itu duduk di dekat Tv. Sangat dekat malah sampai-sampai hampir mencium layarnya. Terdengar erangan bosan dari beberapa orang yang sedang belajar untuk ujian di meja tidak jauh dari Tv tersebut. Sudah biasa dengan tingkah absurd mahluk mungil itu. Tao berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun -mahluk mungil yang berteriak tadi- berharap bisa menjauhkan Unnie-nya itu dari Tv.

"Baekhyun, Unnie" panggil Tao namun seperti perkiraannya, tidak ada jawaban. "Unnie bisakah kau kecilkan suara Tv dan suaramu itu. Ada banyak manusia yang sedang belajar untuk ujian disini"

"OH MY GOD!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak tak mendengarkan omongan Tao sama sekali. Matanya yang sipit terbuka lebar, kemudian berbalik menghadap Tao. "ZITAOOOOOOO!"

"Mwo?" tanya Tao tidak mengerti

Baekhyun menarik Tao agar berdiri di sampingnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Tv. Tao menoleh ke arah Tv dan melihat sebuah video trailer tentang konser - _and of course_ , itu konsernya Park Chanyeol, idolanya Baekhyun. Alasan kenapa para penghuni apartment makin lama makin tuli karena teriakan-teriakan Baekhyun tiap detik mengelu-elukan namanya atau tiap kali wajahnya muncul di Tv- yang akan diselenggarakan akhir tahun ini

 _"Apakah kau ingin datang ke konser Park Chanyeol dan mendapat kesempatan nge-date dengannya selama seharian penuh?"_ si narrator bertanya

"OMG! AKU! AKU! AKUU! AKU MAU NGE-DATE DENGAN CHANYEOL" Baekhyun berteriak -lagi- sambil melompat-lompat.

Tao mengerang dan kembali menutup telingannya

 _"Kalau begitu, ini adalah Hal yang perlu kau lakukan. Kirimkan pada kami video presentasi buatan kalian dari pertanyaan berikut 'Apa yang akan kau lakukan sebelum New Year's Day datang? Video yang paling unik dan kreatif akan dipilih oleh Park Chanyeol secara langsung-"_

"AHHH! CHANYEOL! "

 _"-dan batas waktunya sampai tanggal 30 December. So don't miss it and Good luck everybody"_

Video trailer itu akhirnya berhenti membuat Tao bernafas lega. Yah setidaknya sebelum ia melihat Baekhyun menatap ke arahnya dengan mata berkilat kilat cerah "oh, bagus"

"ZITAOOOO, INI KESEMPATANKU. AKU AKAN IKUTAN KEMUDIAN MENANG DAN BERTEMU CHANYEOL. KYAAA"

Tao dan beberapa penghuni apartment hampir tersedak oksigen yang mereka hirup sendiri mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan "apa? Kau mau ikutan?"

"Baekhyun, apa kau serius?" salah satu temannya bertanya -Sully- sambil berdecak

Amber, teman mereka yang lain yang duduk di sebelah Sully mengangkat wajahnya dari buku dan ikut berkomentar "kau tau Baek, aku membayangkan ribuan fans dari Park Chanyeol mengatakan hal sama dengan mu"

"ishh,, memangnya kenapa kalau aku ikutan" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berjalan menuju meja yang di gunakan teman-temannya belajar. Tao mengikuti di belakangnya, memutar bola matanya malas dan berdecak

"Baek Unnie, apa kau yakin akan menang? Yang jadi sainganmu itu ribuan orang" tanya Tao sambil medudukan bokongnya disofa dekat meja

"Aku yakin! Dan aku tau! Mereka bilang Chanyeol sendiri yang akan memilih pemenangnya kan. Aku hanya harus membuat video yang Kreatif dan beda dari yang lain!"

Bukk

Baekhyun membenturkan kepalan tangannya pada meja. Mengagetkan Amber, Sully dan juga beberapa orang yang juga belajar di meja tersebut

"Dan kalian semua harus membantuku!"

 _"What_ _?! NO!"_

"Kami semua sibuk Baek"

"Ujian sebentar lagi jadi kami harus belajar"

"But, Guys" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam menyala terang di kepalanya padahal dia belum bayar listrik #apadeh

"eh~ tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memikirkan sesuatu yang Kreatif sekarang" kata Baekhyun dengan cengiran khasnya kemudian berbalik memandang Tao

"mwo?"

"Tao, kau punya kamera kan?"

Tao menghela nafas "Yak! Unnie, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?"

"Aku punya ide, karena orang-orang sedang membicarakan tentang tahun baru, jadi aku akan mewawancarai beberapa orang 'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan sebelum tahun baru?'. Dan pasti jawaban mereka Berbeda-beda kan. Nhah nanti di akhir video aku akan bertanya kepada diriku sendiri dan menjawab pergi ke konsernya Park Chanyeol tentu saja. Bagaimana?"

Tao mengangguk "kurasa itu ide yang cukup bagus, Unnie"

"Tao! Kau akan membantuku kan? Ya ya ya, please ~" Baekhyun mengeluarkan aegyo 'puppy-eyes' andalannya

Tao memutar bola matanya kemudian mencubit pipi Baekhyun "Baiklah, baik~" apapun untuk membahagiakan saudaranya ini

"assa! Saranghae, Tao-tao!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil memeluk adiknya tersebut. Bertepatan dengan itu, Jongin salah satu penghuni apartment khusus namja yang berada di lantai 2 masuk sambil membawa gulungan kertas ditangannya dan boks coffe. Baru pulang kerja sepertinya

Tao dan Baekhyun tersenyum menyambutnya "Kai!"

"Hey" Jongin menyapa balik. Dia menaikan satu tangannya yang membawa boks berisi beberapa botol coffee dan meletakannya di meja "Coffee untuk orang-orang yang sudah bekerja keras hari ini"

"Gomawo, Kai" kata Amber mengambil salah satu coffee dari boks

"Ah, dan ini" Jongin beralih ke Baekhyun "aku melihat poster limited edition yang kau bicarakan waktu itu dan -"

"OH MY GOD,, KYAAAA!" Belum selesai Jongin bicara, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu merebut poster tersebut dari tangan Kai kemudian lari keliling ruangan sambil melocat-loncat kegirangan. Tao kembali menghela nafas memikirkan apakah mereka dapat tidur nyenyak malam ini apalagi setelah Kim -dumb- Jongin yang baru saja memberinya satu lagi alasan yang dapat memicu 'keberisikan' Unnie-nya itu.

Tapi tetap, rasanya menyenangkan melihat Unnie-nya tersebut tertawa bahagia seperti sekarang mengingat beberapa masalah keluarga yang harus mereka hadapi. Keluarga mereka mungkin sekarang tidak Utuh lagi dan beberapa masalah lain yang belum terselesaikan juga pasti membebani mereka. Tapi Tao yakin, akhir tahun ini semuanya akan kembali membaik seperti salju yang nantinya akan meleleh ditanah.

TBC

Hallo guys! Exo_L here

Well, sebenarnya cerita ini terinpirasi dari movie Philippines yang pernah aku tonton dengan judul yang sama. Jadi untuk cerita per chapternya kaya cerita dari orang yang di wawancarai sama Baekhyun untuk beberapa bagian emang nanti bakal aku ambil dari sana. Moga aja kalian suka.

So

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

24/7 in love

Chapter 2 - the first video

by Exo_L123

Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and Other EXO member

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff

Rate : T

Summary : Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang fans fanatik dari penyanyi bernama Park Chanyeol. Akhir tahun ini Chanyeol akan mengadakan konser dan membuat sebuah kontes dengan hadiah Nge-date sehari bareng sang idola remaja tersebut. Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Note : chapter Ini emang udah kelar bareng sama yang kemaren sebenarnya. cuman karena belom aku edit jadi publish yang kemaren dulu sekalian liat respon kalian tentang cerita ini. well, aku berterima kasih banget sama kalian yang udah mau ninggalin review buat cerita abal ini. moga aja chapter ini nggak ngecewain. so enjoy it!

P.s : tulisan yang di italic bold artinya wawancara Baekhyun sama orang yang nantinya bakal di ceritain

_oOo_

 ** _Baekhyun memfokuskan kameranya pada seseorang yang telah dia pilih untuk ditanya tanyai. Seorang wanita pekerja kantoran kalau dilihat dari cara pakainya yang terkesan formal_**

 ** _"Okay. Emh ~ Unnie, apa yang akan kau lakukan sebelum tahun baru?"_**

 ** _"Aku?" Wanita itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berpikir sebentar kemudian tersenyum ke kamera "aku hanya ingin melihat orang yang aku cintai bahagia"_**

Yixing memencet mencet kasar layar ponsel nya sambil mengerang marah. Sedari tadi ia sedang mencoba menghubungi boss-nya yang menghilang, untuk ke sepuluh kalinya hari ini tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. Di hotel tempatnya berdiri sekarang penuh dengan orang-orang yang menatap aneh padanya karena sedari tadi mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Tapi siapa yang peduli, saat ini yang terpenting adalah menemukan dimana boss nya yang menghilang entah kemana itu karena dia, sebagai sekretarisnya, akan terlihat tidak benar ketika dia tidak tau kemana boss nya tersebut. Atau mungkin dia tau dimana?

Yixing menolehkan wajahnya kearah pintu masuk hotel ketika mendengar derap kaki seseorang dan bagusnya, itu adalah boss yang sedari tadi dicari-carinya (meskipun dia tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa ada seorang yeoja seksi yang menempel di tubuh bosnya itu seperti lem) berjalan memasuki lobby hotel.

"Sir! Sir Kris! Sir!" Yixing berteriak memanggil bossnya dan mengikutinya dari belakang "Sir, anda kemana saja? Saya sudah berusaha menghubungi anda sedari tadi?"

Seperti yang sudah Yixing duga, tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari bossnya. Yang ada malah cekikikan dari Yeoja yang masih menempel seperti Koala di tubuh Kris itu. "Sir-" Yixing terdiam tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika tiba-tiba bossnya mencium si yeoja koala tepat di hadapannya. Dia terpaksa harus menunggu sampai acara _live kissing_ dihadapannya ini berhenti.

Setelah Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dari yeoja tadi. Yixing berdehem pelan meminta perhatian. Tapi Kris dan gadis Koala itu malah lanjut berjalan menuju elevator. Yixing kembali menghela nafas dan berjalan mengikuti mereka. "Sir! Ayah anda juga berusaha menghubungi anda sepanjang hari ini"

Kris berhenti disamping elevator kemudian memojokkan si yoeja koala ke dinding "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan dikamar?" bisiknya seductive

Di belakangnya, Yixing memutar matanya malas dan mengerang. Oh,astaga. Bossnya ini benar-benar!

Pintu elevator terbuka kemudian si yeoja koala masuk duluan. Kris melepas mantelnya kemudian membuangnya ke arah Yixing -oke, jadi dari tadi dia sadar jika ada Yixing yang mengikuti- dan masuk kedalam.

"S-sir! Sir! Ayah anda menyuruh saya untuk mengingatkan anda tentang meeting besok!" teriak Yixing diantara celah sempit elevator. Semakin sempit celahnya semakin kencang teriakkannya. "Sir, meeting besok! Kuharap anda tidak lupa!"

Dan selanjutnya mereka menghilang. Yixing kembali menghela nafas kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya, meskipun sudah terbiasa sebenarnya dia, tidak dihiraukan dan di acuhkan oleh bosnya tersebut. Dia kemudian mengambil mantel Kris. Mendekatkan mantel tersebut ke hidungnya. Lalu menghirup bau familiar yang sangat di sukainya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dia masih terkikik kecil ketika seorang pekerja di hotel tersebut -Kibum, yang mana adalah temannya- menjitak kepalanya. "Kau itu bukan tipenya" katanya kemudian tertawa.

Yixing hanya melotot kearahnya

"Dia itu suka wanita seksi yang memiliki dada montok dan bokong sintal. Dan coba lihat dirimu, datar seperti itu"

"Aku tidak peduli. Suatu hari dia pasti akan melihatku"

Kibum berdecak "Yah, dan kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama selama bertahun-tahun"

Yixing yang kesal meraih vas bunga yang berada tidak jauh dari jangkaun tangannya dan berniat melemparnya ke arah Kibum kalau saja Yeoja itu tidak kabur duluan. Dia kemudian ingat harus menelfon sahabatnya. Diapun mengeluarkan kembali ponsel dari saku blazernya kemudian men-dial nomer sang sahabat. Kali ini dengan pelan.

...

Besoknya

Yixing berdehem pelan. Memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas. Kemudian merapikan kembali penampilannya yang sudah rapi sebenarnya sambil menunggu di luar kamar hotel Kris. Dia sudah menunggu selama 30 menit disana. Kembali dia memencet bell dan mengerang. Sekali lagi tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu tersebut akan terbuka.

Yixing menatap sekeliling dan menemukan seorang cleaning room sedang berjalan didekatnya. Tanpa ragu dia meminta kunci cadangan kamar pada petugas tersebut karena ini darurat.

Setelah berhasil masuk ke kamar itu, Yixing kembali memanggil Kris

"Sir! Sir Kris!" panggilnya sambil berjalan semakin masuk namun langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya ruang tamu dengan pakaian berceceran dimana-mana. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengambilnya satu persatu. "Sir, ayah anda dari kemarin mencari anda!"

Yixing meletakan baju baju itu di lengan kanannya kemudian berjalan di lorong sempit menuju kamar Kris. Di dalam kamar terdapat lebih banyak baju yang tercecer dan kembali dia terpaksa mengambil baju baju tersebut

"Sir, saya pikir saya sudah mengatakan pada anda tentang meeting hari ini. Meeting sudah di mulai, Sir" Yixing berjalan menuju keranjang besar untuk baju kotor di dekat kamar mandi

"Sir, anda dima- oh astaga!" Yixing terperanjat kaget ketika tanpa sengaja melihat punggung telanjang Kris di dalam kamar mandi karena pintunya terbuka lebar. Dia buru-buru berbalik dan menempelkan badanya pada dinding dekat pintu

"Apa-" Kris berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Yixing sambil menutup area privatnya dengan handuk "yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya mengintimidasi Yixing

Yixing semakin menempelkan badannya pada dinding bahkan ketika Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yixing. Ah tidak ini terlalu dekat "S-sir,, me-meetingnya,,"

"Ssstttt..." Kris menempelkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Yixing menyuruhnya diam

Kemudian samar-samar terdengar tangisan bayi diruangan tersebut. Kris panik dan langsung mencari keseluruh ruangan. Mengintip kolong tempat tidur. Kemudian melempar bantal kesembarang arah, beruntung Yixing tangkas menangkap bantal itu dan meletakannya kembali di tempat semula. Hingga akhirnya Dia menemukan sesosok mahluk mungil di dalam lemarinya. Masih menangis keras "h-hah! A-apa itu?"

Yixing mengintip dari belakang punggung Kris dan tersenyum "Apa maksud anda dengan 'Apa itu'? Tentu saja ini bayi" dia mendorong minggir Kris kemudian mengangkat bayi tadi dari lemari dan menggendongnya _"Wah, it's a boy"_

Kris melihat sebuah note yang tertempel di dinding lemari _"Kalau kau tidak bisa mencintaiku, setidaknya cintailah anak kita"_ Bacanya keras dan membuatnya tersedak liurnya sendiri

"Sir, anda punya bayi?"

 _"What?! That thing isn't my child!"_

Yixing menaikan satu alisnya _"Sir, this thing is your baby!"_

"Aku tidak punya anak!"

"Ya, anda punya. Dan dia berada di hadapan anda sekarang"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku punya anak?!"

Yixing melengoskan wajahnya dan berguman "well, melihat bagaimana kau tiap malam selalu membawa wanita berbeda kesini, aku tidak akan terkejut kalau kau menghamili salah satunya"

"kau bicara sesuatu?"

Yixing kembali menatap Kris dan tersenyum "Apa? Tidak, tidak apa-apa"

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu apakah benda itu benar anakku"

Yixing buru-buru menutup telinga si bayi _"yah! Sir. Can you stop calling him that thing"_

"Aku harus melakukan tes DNA"

,,,,,

"Ciluk ba! Ciluk ba!" Yixing membuka tutup telapak tangannya di wajahnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi-ekspresi imut untuk menghibur bayi mungil menggemaskan yang duduk dipangkuannya. Tanpa di ketahuinya jika kelakuannya itu membuat Kris terganggu.

Kris mengencangkan pegannya pada kemudi mobil, berusaha mengontrol amarahnya.

Mereka baru saja dari rumah sakit untuk melakukan tes DNA dan sekarang Kris bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya pada 'benda itu' sampai hasil tes itu keluar

"Oh, neomu kyeota~" terdengar lagi suara Yixing membuat Kris menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Yixing masih dengan ekspresi menggelikannya membuat si bayi tertawa sementara tangan mungilnya memegang jempol Yixing. Yixing yang merasa di perhatikan menengok ke arah depan demi melihat sesuatu yang pasti akan mencelakakan mereka. "Sir, Perhatikan Di depan!" teriaknya refleks

Kris segera berbalik ke depan dan langsung disambut oleh sebuah Truck yang melaju ke arah mereka. Buru-buru ia membelokan mobilnya kekiri dan dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengagetkan si bayi kemudian memarkinnya di dekat sebuah pohon besar.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Yixing memeluk erat si bayi mungil. Masih merasa shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hingga keheningan itu gugur manakala si bayi menangis keras. Kris mengerang kesal "Yah! Buat dia berhenti menangis"

Yixing buru-buru menimang si bayi _"Sshhh, baby it's okay_. Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Kita baik-baik saja sekarang. Lihat? Daddy juga tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kris memutar matanya malas kemudian keluar dari mobil setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu mobilnya kasar. Membuat Yixing terlonjak kaget sementara si Bayi -yang belum memiliki nama karena Kris, si namja arrogant, egois dan keras kepala itu belum menamainya- mulai berhenti menangis. Yixing mendudukan si bayi dengan hati-hati di kursi penumpang lalu keluar menyusul Kris yang berdiri tidak jauh di depan mobil

"Sir"

"Mwo!" teriak Kris

"Ada yang salah, Sir? Anda hampir membunuh kita semua. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan si bayi?"

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa. Dia juga belum tentu anakku"

Yixing kesal dengan pemikiran Kris yang masih saja menganggap si bayi adalah benda mati "Lalu bagaimana bila dia benar anak anda?" Kris terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yixing "Apa anda akan tetap tidak mengakuinya? Sir, dia hanyalah mahluk suci yang tidak berdosa. Bukan salahnya lahir kedunia ini. Harusnya anda menunjukkan padanya kasih sayang anda. Paling tidak buatlah dia merasa beruntung memiliki ayah seperti anda meskipun ibu kandungnya membuangnya"

Entah kenapa kata kata Yixing tersebut begitu merasuk ke jiwa Kris. Dia berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya kemana pun asal tidak menatap Yixing hanya untuk menemukan mobilnya yang sudah beberapa meter di belakangnya dan masih berjalan mundur dengan perlahan. Yixing langsung berteriak histeris dan menarik Kris agar menghentikan mobilnya

"BAYINYAA!"

Ketika Kris akhirnya mencapai pintu mobil, dia segera membukanya dan langsung menginjak rem. Yixing membuka pintu penumpang terburu-buru lalu meraih si bayi dan membawanya keluar dari mobil. Menggendongnya sambil berusaha menenangkan si bayi. "Sshh, tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja"

Setelah mobilnya benar-benar berhenti, Kris kembali keluar menghampiri Yixing "Bagaimana bayinya?" tanyanya pada Yixing. Yixing tertegun mendengar pertanyaan dari atasanya tersebut. Dia mendongak menatap Kris dengan ekspresi khawatirnya kemudian kembali menatap bayi di gendonganya yang tertawa-tawa kesenangan. "Apa?" tanya Kris lagi melihat tingkah Yixing tadi

Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku senang anda sudah mau memanggilnya bayi bukan _'that thing'_ lagi" Yixing menjawab dengan senyum lebar yang sangat manis dan tulus. Membuat Kris nyaris yakin jika keduanya -si bayi dan Yixing- adalah sesuatu yang buruk yang bisa menjungkir balikkan dunianya.

...

Di pertengahan jalan ketika mereka pulang menuju hotel Kris si bayi tiba-tiba menangis sangat kencang. Membuat Kris dan Yixing panik. Kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu mereka jadi merasa bodoh. Bagaimana bisa mereka pergi membawa bayi tanpa membawa perlengkapan bayi. Namun siapa yang berpikir ke arah situ kalau pikiran kalian sedang kacau bukan.

Akhirnya, disinilah mereka. Di apartment mungil milik Yixing setelah sebelumnya mampir ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli susu formula juga popok. Well, kenapa ke apartment Yixing bukan tadinya mereka mau pulang ke hotel Kris? itu karena jarak tempat tinggal Yixing yang memang lebih dekat.

Apartment Yixing ini memang mungil tapi entah kenapa mampu membuat Kris merasa sangat nyaman. Seperti sekarang, dia sedang berdiri di depan lemari tempel di dinding dengan miniatur berbagai benda. Dia memegang satu miniatur mobil yang terbuat dari kayu sambil tersenyum. Benda-benda ini mengingatkannya tentang masa kecilnya. Dulu dia memiliki satu set mainan alpaca dan memberinya nama. Dan tanpa sengaja dia seperti keceplosan ketika melihat Yixing mendekat padanya dan langsung bertanya pada sekretarisnya tersebut "Bagaimana keadaan Ace?"

"Ace?" Yixing mengedipkan matanya bingung "Oh! Itu nama untuk si bayi, ya?"

Bukan, itu nama mainan alpaca nya dulu

"Dia sudah tidur sekarang" Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Kris tadi sambil tertawa pelan dan ini aneh karena Kris menganggap itu terlihat cute "Aku senang akhirnya kau mau memberikannya nama" yah, karena sudah merasa akrab Yixing tidak lagi memanggil Kris dengan 'anda' bila sedang tidak bekerja. Lagipula bossnya juga sepertinya tidak keberatan.

Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya _"Well, it's just came out"_

Yixing hanya mengangguk "Lihat? Kau merasa bahwa kau memang ayahnya tanpa kau sadari"

Kris mendesah kasar, meninju pelan meja didekatnya sebelum berjalan menjauhi lemari mainan itu dengan Yixing yang masih setia mengikuti di belakangnya. Dia berhenti di balkon apartment kemudian menyandarkan badan tinggi di besi pembatas

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin kalau aku adalah ayahnya?

"Dan kenapa kau selalu berusaha membantahnya?"

Kris melotot ke arah Yixing "Dengar, dulu ketika aku masih kecil ayahku tidak pernah memberikan pujian atau pun sekedar senuman pada prestasi apapun yang sudah ku raih. Dia sangat kejam. Dan itu membuat aku sadar, aku tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang di butuhkan bayi itu. Jika kau mau, kau bisa merawatnya dan aku akan membiayai seluruh kebutuhan finansialnya"

"SIR" Teriak Yixing frustasi "kau bukanlah ayahmu. Ini justru kesempatanmu membuktikan padanya bahwa dulu dia salah. Bahwa meskipun dulu ayahmu tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu. Kau masih bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anakmu sendiri!"

"Kau tidak mengerti"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti" Yixing kembali berteriak "Dengar! Berhentilah menutup matamu dan bukalah sedikit saja hatimu. Banyak orang yang mencintaimu sebagaimana dirimu sendiri. Bukan melulu tentang bisnis. Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat jika banyak orang yang tulus memujamu, tulus mencintai mu? Seperti aku contohnya! Aku sudah mencintai sejak pertama kali aku bekerja di kantor ayahmu. Bahkan sekarang saat beliau mengangkat ku sebagai sekretaris mu. Dan rasanya aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri sekarang karena mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ku katakan. Jadi, _Bye!"_

Yixing segera berbalik berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena keceplosan mengutarakan perasaan terpendamnya pada sang boss. Dia sudah akan melangkah pergi ketika pergelangan tangannya di tarik kemudian dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya berputar hingga kepalanya mendarat pada dada Kris yang keras dan bidang. Dirasakanya sebelah tangan Kris yang melingkar posesif di pinggangnya dan entah kenapa dia merasa sangat pas.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kris dengan suara seraknya yang seksi dan semakin memporak-porandakan degupan jantung Yixing

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus menunduk "Ti-tidak apa-apa"

Kris tertawa pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukanya. kali ini dengan kedua lengan kekarnya "Kau tau, aku senang mendengarnya"

Dalam pelukkanya Kris bisa merasakan Yixing yang tadinya tegang mulai rilex dan tersenyum kemudian menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Kris dengan menempelkan pipinya di dada bidang namja tinggi itu serta tangan Yixing yang terangkat membalas pelukannya

Well, sepertinya dia mendapatkan hal berharga lain selain seorang bayi hari ini

...

2 hari kemudian

Kris baru keluar dari elevator dan menuju ke luar hotel ketika seorang resepsionis cantik memanggilnya dan memberinya sebuah amplop coklat

Hasil test DNA

Segera Kris membuka amplop coklat tersebut dan dengan tekun membaca setiap kata dari kertas putih yang berada di dalamnya. Hingga pupilnya membesar saat melihat hasil test DNA nya tersebut

 _Negative_

 _..._

Chanyeol sedang duduk mendengarkan ocehan managernya tentang banyaknya video yang sudah masuk ke email perusahaan. Merasa bosan sebenarnya karena hampir satu jam ia duduk disana. ikut menonton beberapa video yang sebagian menurutnya terlalu biasa. Dia kemudian berdiri dan langsung menyambar mantel serta ponselnya, mengagetkan sang manager

"Chanyeol-ah kau mau kemana?"

"Keluar sebentar, Hyung" jawabnya singkat setelahnya langsung melesat keluar. Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya menuju salah satu mall besar di kawasan Myeongdeong. Sebelumnya dia mendial nomer seseorang.

"Yeoboseo, bagaimana? apa sudah mulai?" tanyanya pada orang di sebrang telepon.

 _"sebentar lagi, cepat kesini kalau mau menonton Hyung"_ jawab orang di sebrang telepon

"arraseo, aku dalam perjalanan" Chanyeol segera mematikan ponselnya dan melemparkannya ke dasbor setelah langsung membelokan mobilnya ke tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

TBC

maaf kalo chapter ini Chanbaeknya belom muncul

so

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

24/7 in love

Chapter 3- the Confusion

by Exo_L123

Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and Other EXO member

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff

Rate : T

Warning : it's genderswitch, so don't like don't read

Summary : Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang fans fanatik dari penyanyi bernama Park Chanyeol. Akhir tahun ini Chanyeol akan mengadakan konser dan membuat sebuah kontes dengan hadiah Nge-date sehari bareng sang idola remaja tersebut. Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

 _Tulisan italic dan bpold adalah wawancara Baekhyun dengan orang yang nantinya bakal diceritakan_

_oOo_

"Hey, kau siap?" Jongin menoleh pada Jongup dan mengangguk. Jongup kemudian memberikan sinyal kepada beberapa orang di sekitar tempat tersebut. Memberi tanda bahwa flash mob akan segera di mulai. Mereka sangat tau jika melakukan flash mob di tempat ini tidak di izinkan tapi yeah siapa yang peduli. Salah satu teman mereka yang memakai kostum sebagai seorang petugas kepolisian berjalan ke tengah kerumunan orang dan meletakan Tape box disana. Kemudian musik mulai nyaring terdengar ke segala penjuru mall -berterima kasihlah pada mahasiswa IT yang membantu mereka-

Dan Flash mob pun di mulai. Awalnya para anggota hanya akan berpura-pura jalan di sekitar tempat itu lalu setelah menempati posisi mereka, mereka akan mulai ikut menari. Sudah banyak orang yang mengerumuni mereka, menonton mereka dengan wajah penuh kekaguman. Banyak yang bertepuk tangan sementara yang lain tidak mau ketinggalan dengan merekam aksi mereka.

Jongin sangat bersemangat, bukan karena merasa tertantang kerena melakukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut 'ilegal' tapi karena senyuman dari para penontonnya setiap kali mereka menari untuk lagu-lagu yang berbeda. Menghibur mereka. Memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan hanya dari gerakan tari mereka. Jongin pikir membahagiakan orang lain itu memang tidak ada takaran atau ukurannya. Tidak ada aturan, tidak ada batasan.

Yeah, itu benar sampai beberapa petugas keamanan setempat datang dan harus membuat mereka membubarkan diri. Melepas kostum masing-masing sambil berlari dan langsung bersembunyi di kerumunan orang agar tidak tertangkap. Jongin berdecak sambil menyeringai saat melihat salah satu petugas melewatinya begitu saja. Tidak mengenalinya sama sekali

Ponsel di sakunya tiba-tiba bergetar. Masih dengan nafas yang sedikit ngos-ngosan, Jongin menjawab ponselnya tersebut setelah mengambilnya dari saku.

"yoboseo, Tao"

 _"u-uh Kai! Kau terdengar kelelahan"_

Jongin menstabilkan nafasnya sebelum menjawab "hmmm.. kami baru saja selesai melakukan flash mob"

 _"Jinjja! Wahh ~ Bagaimana hasilnya"_

 _"jinjja jjang!_ Para polisi itu juga tidak menangkap kami" Lapor Jongin dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar di bibir seksinya

 _"Ah ~ sayang kami tidak disana untuk melihat. Apa ada videonya?"_

"Kurasa ada. By the way, ada apa kau menelpon?"

 _"eoh? Kami butuh tumpangan"_

"Baiklah memangnya kalian ada dimana?"

 _"Di bandara"_

"Hah?" Jongin yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran pun berhenti. " Bandara? Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Apa ada seseorang yang datang?"

 _"Tidak, hanya saja Baekhyun bilang mungkin saja orang dibandara memiliki jawaban pertanyaan yang lebih bagus yang bisa membawa keberuntungan untuknya. Dan yeah sekarang dia sedang mewawancarai salah satunya"_

Jongin berdecak pelan "Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan sampai disana sekitar satu jam"

 _"Gomawo, Kai"_

"Ne, Cheonma" Jongin mengakhiri panggilan Tao kemudian menulis pesan untuk seseorang

 **"Hyung, mian! Aku tidak bisa mememanimu hang out kali ini. Harus menjemput temanku di bandara. Mianhae, ne Hyung"**

...

 _ **"Jadi, kemana Unnie akan pergi?" tanya Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar di cameranya. Lensa kamera itu sendiri menampilkan sesosok yeoja cantik yang memiliki mata seperti mata rusa.**_

 _ **"Suatu tempat" jawab yeoja itu**_

 _ **"Okay, um,, jadi ini pertanyaanku. Apa yang akan Unnie lakukan sebelum tahun baru?"**_

 _ **Yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk cukup lama, hingga kemudian mengangkat wajahnya langsung menghadap kamera "I'll try to fix everything"**_

 _ **"oh~ arraseo"**_

 _ **_oOo_**_

Luhan tiba di hotel tepat setelah hujan berhenti. Menyisakan jejak basah dan angin dingin yang berhembus menerpanya. Dia melangkah memasuki hotel tempatnya menginap tersebut sambil menarik kopernya. Hingga salah satu pegawai hotel mendatanginya dan membantunya membawakan koper miliknya tersebut

"Selamat datang kembali, Mrs Lu" sapa pegawai tersebut yang hanya di balas senyuman singkat oleh Luhan

Kamarnya masih sama seperti yang ditinggalkannya sebulan lalu, ketika saat itu dia pikir sudah bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tapi sekarang coba lihat, dia kembali ke tempat ini dalam keadaan yang kembali 'patah'. On the same place and the same spot.

"apa ada yang lain yang anda butuhkan, Miss?"

Luhan berbalik menatap pegawai yang membantunya tadi dan menggeleng. Segera setelah pegawai itu undur diri, Luhan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Menghela nafasnya pelan untuk menanangkan diri dari stress yang melandanya.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk dari sahabatnya

"Yoboseo, Yixingi~! Hey, bukan harusnya kau menelponku kemarin saat aku mau berangkat"

 _"Mian, sesuatu terjadi kemarin. Oh ya! Bagaimana? kau sudah sampai Beijing?"_

"yeah"

 _"Hey, ada apa, Lu?"_

"Ani, hanya saja aku merasa konyol. Kau tau? Aku berada di tempat yang sama untuk alasan yang sama seperti bulan lalu"

 _"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Lu"_

"Aku harap semuanya bisa segampang itu"

 _"Hey, ini bukanlah salahmu. Absolutely not! Tunangan mu saja memang yang memang kurang peka"_

Luhan tertawa "Aku harus menutup telponya sekarang. Kau tau biaya telpon ke luar negeri itu mahal. Jadi aku akan mengirimi e-mail saja nanti. Okay?"

 _"Okay. Have fun, alright!"_

 _"alright"_

Luhan menjatuhkan lengannya disisi tubuhnya sementara matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Memikirkan kembali langkah apa yang harus dia ambil selanjutnya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa mengambil langkah yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak! Dia mungkin akan benar-benar hancur jika melakukannya.

Luhan kembali menghela nafas. Dia kemudian bangun dari acara berbaringnya dan berjalan ke arah kopernya. Mungkin berenang bisa menyegarkan pikirannya. Jadi yang dilakukan selanjutnya adalah mengambil baju renangnya dan turun ke bawah.

...

Joonmyeon sedang meracik kopi di konter pemesanan ketika salah satu temannya mendatanginya dengan terburu-buru dan hampir saja menjatuhkan cangkir di sampingnya

"Yakk! Hati-hati!" serunya pada temannya tersebut.

Tapi bukanya minta maaf, temannya itu justru menarik Joonmyeon ke arah jendela. "hey, Joonmyeon. Lihat perempuan di sebelah sana"

Joonmyeon tahu harusnya dia tidak menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk temannya tersebut karena setelah dia melihat wajah bidadari yang sedang berdiri di pinggir kolam renang dengan pakaian renang yang minim yang menampilkan kulit putih mulusnya itu, Joonmyeon langsung terpesona.

"Dia maniskan?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk tanpa sadar

"Yakk! Joonmyeon! Kau mau kemana"

Mungkin Joonmyeon memang tidak seharusnya menoleh tadi karena sekarang dia mendapati dirinya berjalan ke tempat di mana bidadari tadi berdiri sebelum masuk ke kolam. Melihatnya berenang dengan lincah. Kulit putihnya yang basah seperti bersinar karena cahaya matahari. Mata Joonmyeon terus memperhatikan yeoja itu sambil berjalan mendekat. Dia benar-benar lupa akan sekitar sampai akhirnya tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung sesuatu dan membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Untung saja gerakan refleksnya sangat baik sehingga sebelum wajahnya mencium lantai tangannya dia gunakan untuk menahan badannya. Sial! Rutuknya dalam hati, sedikit meringis menahan sakit. Dia menoleh kesamping dan melihat yeoja tadi keluar dari air, hanya beberapa inchi dari wajahnya

"Oh!" Yeoja itu tersentak kaget mendapati wajah seseorang yang berada tepat di hadapannya saat dia keluar dari air

Masih dalam keadan terkelungkup di lantai, Joonmyeon nyengir "u-uuh, maafkan aku"

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya yeoja itu.

"yeah, aku baik" Joonmyeon terburu-buru duduk dan membersihkan kemejanya dari debu "So.. Uh.. Jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa panggil-"

"Joonmyeon" yeoja itu menyebutkan namanya setelah membaca name tag di kemeja namja tersebut

"Nde?"

"Nama mu Joonmyeon, kan?"

"Ah, benar,,, hehe"

"Aku Luhan" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum

"oh.. Hi.. Luhan"

Joonmyeon sekarang benar-benar yakin seharusnya dia tidak menoleh tadi

...

"Aishh, dasar si hitam itu. Kenapa mendadak membatalkan janji. Dasar!" gerutu Chanyeol setelah membaca pesan singkat dari 'dongsaengnya'. Dia sedang berada di salah satu Cafè di daerah Myeodeong. Di hadapanya juga ada 'dongsaengnya' yang lain sebenarnya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang 'dongsaengnya' yang ada dihadapannya ini, kenapa dari tadi diam saja ya?

"Ya, Sehun~ah" panggilnya pada Sang dongsaeng tapi tidak di respon. "Oh Sehun!" panggilnya lagi tapi tetap tidak direspon. "Ya! Albino!" kali ini lebih kencang dan cukup berhasil karena namja albino dihadapannya ini kini menatapnya. Meski datar -_-

"ada masalah Sehun~ah? Kau melamun dari tadi?" tanya Chanyeol. Mata bulatnya dapat menangkap raut sendu dari wajah datar orang yang ada dihadapannya ini

Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis "Tidak ada, Hyung"

Chanyeol mengernyit "Benarkah?"

Sehun kembali mengangguk

"Kau tau Sehun~ah. Meskipun aku belum terlalu lama mengenalmu tapi aku cukup tau kebiasaan mu. Dan kau bukan tipe orang yang suka melamunkan sesuatu jika itu memang bukan masalah penting." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Jadi mau berbagi denganku?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan "Kau benar, hyung. Aku memang sedang ada masalah"

Chanyeol diam mendengarkan

"Kau ingat aku pernah bilang padamu jika aku punya tunangankan? Aku sedang ada masalah dengannya. Dan yang membuatku bingung aku tidak tau dia marah kenapa. Tadi pagi dia tiba-tiba saja memutuskan pergi dan hanya meninggalkan note kecil di pintu kulkas"

"Apa kau bertengkar dengannya sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja beberapa hari ini dia memang marah padaku karena ku larang bekerja"

"Kenapa kau melarangnya bekerja?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia kelelahan jika dia bekerja. Lagipula gajiku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami sehari-hari"

"Apa kau sudah mendengar alasan dia ingin bekerja"

Sehun diam. Belum. dia belum dengar. Hari itu dia terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan alasan Luhan dan dia merasa tidak perlu mendengarnya. Toh dia juga akan tetap bilang tidak nantinya. Dia sangat tidak ingin Luhan sakit karena kelelahan seperti dulu saat mereka baru tinggal bersama.

Melihat Sehun yang hanya diam membuat Chanyeol tersenyum "Lain kali dengarkan lah dia dulu. Mungkin dia merasa jenuh jika harus dirumah terus menerus tanpa melakukan apapun. Makanya dia ingin bekerja. Lagipula sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah kan? Bukankah dalam pernikahan kompromi itu penting?"

Dalam hati Sehun membenarkan Chanyeol. Jadi apa selama ini dia begitu egois pada Luhan? Mungkin memang dia yang terlalu berlebihan. Namja albino itu menghela nafas.

"Tapi, kau tau kemana dia pergi bukan?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya

"Kurasa aku tau, Hyung"

"Biarkanlah ia menenangkan pikirannya dulu" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak dongsaeng albinonya itu

Sehun tersenyum lega "Gomawo, Hyung"

" _Anytime, Saengi~_ " Chanyeol ikut tersenyum "Ya sudahlah jangan galau lagi. Hari ini kita akan Hang Out berdua saja. Si hitam tidak jadi ikut!"

Dan Sehun akhirnya tertawa untuk pertama kalinya hari itu.

...

Joonmyeon melepas apron yang di kenakanya. Kemudian mengambil beberapa kantong biji kopi untuk di letakkan di gudang ketika tidak sengaja dia melihat Luhan sedang duduk di pinggir kolam renang sendirian. Dengan sweater kebesaran yang membalut tubuh mungilnya serta rambut coklatnya yang berterbangan di permainkan angin. Sungguh, benar-benar seperti malaikat yang tersasar ke bumi. Bukannya melajutkan pekerjaannya, Joonmyeon malah meminta salah satu temannnya menggantikan pekerjaannya tersebut dan berjanji akan membayarnya nanti. Sebenarnya sedikit sulit bagi Joonmyeon berkomunikasi dengan bahasa yang tidak biasa dia gunakan sehari-hari. Tapi teman-temannya di China sini sangat membantunya untuk beradaptasi.

Matahari sedang terbenam sore itu dan tubuh Luhan yang seperti tersamarkan menjadi bayangan terlihat sangat menakjubkan

"Hey" sapa Joonmyeon, langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan

Luhan menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum "Hey, Joonmyeon"

Ada perasaan bahagia yang menelusup ke hati Joonmyeon saat dia tahu Luhan mengingat namanya "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sendirian?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya... Berpikir" Luhan mengangkat bahunya "Oh, iya. Kau ini orang Korea, kan?" tanya Luhan menggunakan bahasa Korea yang fasih

Joonmyeon mengangguk "yeah, Aku datang kesini untuk bekerja. Kau sendiri? Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea tapi lancar berbahasa kami"

"Aku Chinese tapi aku tinggal di Korea"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. Menyimpan semua ekspresi Luhan. Dari yang tertawa geli kemudian senang, lalu sedih. Semua yang di ucapkan Luhan seperti memiliki arti tersendiri.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di Beijing? Liburan atau-"

"Mungkin-" Luhan memotong pertanyaan Joonmyeon "-bisa dibilang, aku sedang melarikan diri?"

Joonmyeon berkedip bingung "maksudnya?"

Luhan hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah kebingungan Joonmyeon

 _"Say, Joonmyeon. Are free tomorrow?"_

...

Baekhyun memanfaatkan waktu istirahatnya dengan berjalan di sekitar stadion yang sungguh sangat ramai dengan kamera di tangan. Mencari seseorang yang menurutnya menarik untuk di wawancarai. Tapi untuk apa dia berada di stadion? Mau nonton bola?

Bukan!

Dia berada di sana karena menjadi salah satu relawan di acara bakti sosial tahunan yang di adakan kampusnya. Tao dan beberapa temannya juga berada disana untuk membantu membagikan sembako kepada keluarga-keluarga kurang mampu. Ada beberapa wartawan yang meliput juga.

Baekhyun mengetatkan genggamannya pada kamera ditangannya saat melihat beberapa anak kecil berlarian disekitarnya. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari mereka agar tidak menabraknya dan mengakibatkan jatuhnya sang kamera kemudian rusak. Tapi karena terlalu fokus menghindar, Baekhyun yang berjalan mundur tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang di belakangnya. Dia berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan namja yang sedang memeluk Box berisi mie instan. Namja ini sangat tinggi sehingga Baekhyun harus sedikit mendongak untuk menatapnya, namun Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya karena tertutup masker dan topi.

" _Jeosongabnida, stranger-ssi"_ ucap Baekhyun sambil membukukkan badannya. Namja itu mengangguk sekali dan ingin berjalan lagi namun Baekhyun menghentikannya. Baekhyun itu adalah orang yang sangat percaya pada yang namanya takdir dan keberuntungan. Dan alasan kenapa ia menghalangi namja dihadapannya ini agar tidak pergi adalah karena dia merasa ini adalah pertanda dari Tuhan bahwa orang dihadapnya ini akan membawa keberuntungan untuknya. " _Chogi, stranger-ssi_. Bisakah anda membantu saya?"

Namja itu terdiam. Namun tidak lama kemudian dia mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah "Bolehkah saya menanyakan beberapa hal kepada anda?" namja itu kembali mengangguk " _Kamsahamnida, Stranger-ssi. Just wait a minute, okay?_ " Baekhyun mencoba menghidupkan kameranya. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba Blank. Haduh kenapa disaat penting begini kameranya jadi ngadat sih, tidak mungkin kan dia memanggil Joonmyeon alias kakak laki-lakinya alias tukang service gratisnya untuk membantunya membetulkan kameranya. Apalagi Joonmyeon ada di China sekarang, tambah tidak mungkin lagi. Terpaksa dia harus berusaha sendiri. "ini seperti wawancara, sebenarnya" Baekhyun masih berusaha menarik atensi si namja selagi dia mengotak atik benda menyebalkan ditangannya.

"Kau tau Park Chanyeol kan? Yeah, tentu saja kau tau, diakan penyanyi terkenal. Kau pasti juga tau kalau akhir tahun ini dia mengadakan konser. Yup, aku akan datang ke konsernya. Dan kau juga pasti tau tentang kontes yang dibuatnya kan?" celoteh Baekhyun. Masih fokus mengotak atik kameranya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya sekalipun. Bahkan saat namja tinggi dihadapannya itu membuka maskernya dan memutar arah topinya kebelakang karena merasa tertarik dengan yeoja mungil yang berceloteh dihadapannya ini "Siapapun yang menang bisa nge-date seharian penuh sama dia. Kau tau, aku sangat sangat sangaaaatt menyukainya. Cinta malah. Hehe. Kuharap kau tidak menganggapku aneh karena mencintai seseorang yang bertemu saja belum pernah. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya, aku suka musiknya, gayanya, ahhhh~~ dia benar-benar tampan! Aku bersumpah, aku akan memenangkan kontes ini dan bertemu denganya, kyaa!" Baekhyun malah fangirling, tapi bersamaan dengan itu secara ajaib kameranya menyala. Buru-buru dia mengangkat kamera itu dan bersiap mewawancarai namja tinggi tersebut. Namun dirinya tersentak kaget dan matanya yang sipit sontak membola saat melihat wajah siapa yang memenuhi lensa kameranya.

"KYAAAA, ITU CHANYEOL!" itu bukan Baekhyun yang berteriak. seruan itu datang dari beberapa yeoja-yeoja yang menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol dan dalam sekejap sudah mengerubungi mereka seperti lalat. Baekhyun sendiri masih belum menemukan suaranya. Apalagi saat ini badanya menempel pada dada bidang Chanyeol karena terdesak oleh yeoja-yeoja yang mengerubungi mereka.

"A-aku..aku.." Baekhyun tergagap. Menatap wajah Chanyeol dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat fungsi otaknya tidak bekerja. Apalagi teriakan-teriakan disekitarnya mulai membuatnya tuli.

"ya! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan sampai penyamaranmu terbongkar!" manager Chanyeol berteriak dan segera menarik namja tinggi itu dari kerumunan sementara beberapa petugas keamanan menjauhkan para Fangirlnya.

Baekhyun kembali tersentak kaget ketika merasakan pergelangan tangannya di genggam seseorang. Dia menunduk menatap siapa yang memegang tanganya tersebut dan kembali dibuat jantungan saat sadar tangan itu tidak lain adalah tangan Chanyeol. Wajahnya seketika memerah sebagai reaksi dari kontak fisik itu juga karena kehangatan tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuh kulitnya

"Siapa namamu?" teriak Chanyeol di tengah kegaduhan yang terjadi disana

"N-na..namaku.." bisik Baekhyun. Sementara otaknya mencoba memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak bisa digambarkan. Otaknya lumpuh karena idolanya, orang yang selama ini di sukainya, berada dihadapannya, memegang tangannya dan menanyakan namanya dan sekarang dia merasa ingin menonjok dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun untuk menjawab. Ya Tuhan! "Na..Na..."

"Dammit" Baekhyun mendengar umpatan pelan dari Chanyeol kemudian merasakan genggaman namja itu terlepas sebelum menghilang dari kerumunan fansnya. Setelah itu Baekhyun baru sadar dari keterdiamannya dan mulai menyusup di kerumunan itu untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL ! PARK CHANYEOL !" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mendorong yeoja-yeoja di sekitarnya minggir dan baru berhenti saat dia sudah berada di depan. Tapi sayangnya, Chanyeol sudah jauh berjalan menuju Van-nya. _"PARK CHANYEOL, I'M BAEKHYUN, MY NAME'S BAEKHYUN"_ Baekhyun berteriak sekuat tenaganya berharap Chanyeol akan mendengar suaranya ditengah teriakan-teriakan fansnya yang lain.

Baekhyun berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. Juga berusaha keras agar tidak pingsan atau paling buruk langsung mati ditempat. Kemudian mulai merutuki kebodohannya karena setelh akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol tapi dia malah menjadi manusia paling tolol sedunia dan menyianyiakan kesempatan.

Arrrgghh... Ya Tuhan! Tenggelamkan saja dia di samudra Pacific sekarang juga

...

"Kami sudah bersama selama 5 tahun" kata Luhan. Wajahnya menengadah melihat atap bangunan bersejarah yang sedang mereka kunjungi

Joonmyeon menangguk. Mendengarkan semua cerita Luhan sambil mencoba menganalisi menurut pendapatnya sendiri. Dan dia menyimpulkan jika Luhan sekarang ini sedang melalui fase dimana dia merasa kehilangan kepercayaan untuk tetap memperjuangkan hubungannya dengan sang tunangan namun cinta dan rasa kasih sayangnya masih tetap ada.

"Usianya memang lebih muda dariku tapi dia sangat cerdas dan tampan"

 _"Sounds like a catch_ ," komentar Joonmyeon sambil tertawa pelan

Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke dalam bangunan sejarah yang sedang di kunjunginya itu dengan Joonmyeon yang setia mengikuti di belakangnya. "Aku tidak tau kapan awal mulanya. Ini... Terjadi begitu saja. Kadang sebagian dari diriku merasa aku yang salah karena bisa bisanya aku cemburu saat melihat dia bekerja. Maksudku, aku juga ingin bekerja. Bukan hanya duduk dirumah dan menunggunya pulang"

"Aku pikir dalam sebuah hubungan, bukankah seharusnya kedua belah pihak memiliki hak yang sama"

"yeah, kau benar" Luhan menghela nafasnya " Dan terkadang ini membuatku merasa bahwa dengan inilah caranya membalas budi padaku"

"Balas budi?"

"Dia masih seoarang mahasiswa ketika kami memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dulu. Dan karena aku yang sudah bekerja, menjadikan gaji dariku lah satu-satunya sumber pendapatan kami. Tapi kadang dia juga sering menyisihkan uang sakunya untukku meski tidak seberapa. Dia selalu bilang dia akan belajar lebih giat agar saat lulus nanti mendapat predikat terbaik dan bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak sehingga aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir masalah uang lagi"

Joonmyeon tersenyum, akhirnya paham akan situasi yang sedang terjadi antara Luhan dan tunanganya "Kalau menurut pendapatku, ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman kecil. Mungkin dia melakukan ini, tidak mengizinkanmu bekerja karena dia tidak ingin kau kembali seperti dulu, harus kelehanan karena bekerja. Dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas dirimu sekarang. Lagipula kalian masih muda. Masih banyak rintangan yang harus kalian hadapi. Tapi yang paling penting adalah fakta bahwa kalian ini saling mencintai. Jangan lupakan itu! Selama perasaan itu masih ada, tidak ada salahnya untuk di perbaiki atau kau akan menyesal nantinya karena tidak mau mencoba" kata Joonmyeon memberi masukan, meskipun yeah~ agak sakit juga mengatakan ini pada Luhan dimana saat ini dia merasa tertarik pada Yeoja mata rusa tersebut

Luhan terdiam. Merenungkan kembali hal-hal apa saja yang sudah dilaluinya bersama tunangannya. Mereka selalu sependapat akan berbagai hal seperti warna apa untuk karpet apartment, dimana penempatan sofa agar terlihat bagus, berapa jumlah kursi di meja makan, siapa yang akan membayar sewa bulan ini, di restaurant mana mereka akan merayakan anniversary mereka, musik apa yang akan mereka putar selama perjalanan saat mereka akan berlibur untuk melepas stress dan masih banyak lagi. Hal itu membuatnya sadar, bahwa mereka memang melengkapi satu sama lain. Ini hanyalah salah satu rintangan dalam hubungan mereka. Dan harusnya dia memperbaikinya bukannya menambah lubang yang lebih besar.

Joonmyeon benar!

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskanya kemudian menarik tangan Joonmyeon

"yakk, kita akan kemana?"

"Ada bar yang ingin ku kunjungi di bawah jalan"

"Mwo? Yakkk.. Tunggu!"

...

Joonmyeon menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kepalanya ia letakan di meja bar disamping beberapa botol bir yang sudah kosong dan gelas yang isinya tinggal separuh. Dia mengerang pelan, merasa jengkel pada dirinya, kenapa juga dia mau menemani Luhan kesini kalau ujung-ujungnya dia harus jadi babysitter yeoja bermata rusa tersebut.

Luhan benar-benar berubah menjadi orang lain saat mabuk. Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya. jika biasanya yang kau lihat adalah Luhan yang kalem, tenang dan pendiam. Sekarang Joonmyeon bisa mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Lihat saja, semenjak tadi Luhan masih asyik menggerakan badanya di lantai dansa tanpa lelah. Atau mungkin ini caranya mengurangi rasa stress yang dialaminya beberapa hari ini. Entahlah, yang jelas Joonmyeon tidak suka melihat Luhan yang seperti ini. Matahari sudah tenggelam sedari tadi dan itu berarti sudah lebih dari 5 jam mereka disana.

Saking lamanya Joonmyeon sudah hampir memasuki dunia mimpi (well, duduk sendiri di pojokan seperti hiasan bunga yang ada di dekatnya itu sangat membosankan) jika saja dia tidak merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Joonmyeon mendongak dan langsung bertatapan dengan deer eyes Luhan.

"Hey~ Why aren't you dancing?" seru Luhan karena suara disekitarnya sangat berisik

Joonmyeon menggeleng dan melihat jam tangannya. Kemudian sedikit memajukan wajahnya agar suaranya terdengar diantara kerasnya musik saat dia bicara "Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"lelah"

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang"

"Tapi, Joonmyeon ~"

"Pulang, Lu!" ucap Joonmyeon tegas

Mereka sampai di hotel satu jam kemudian malam itu. Dan karena Luhan terlalu mabuk, yeoja itu sampai tidak sanggup berjalan sendiri. Alhasil Joonmyeon lah yang harus menggendongnya.

Sampai di kamar Joonmyeon menjatuhkan tubuh Luhan di atas kasur cukup keras. Well, menggendong Luhan dari lobby sampai ke lantai 10 itu cukup menguras tenaga. Luhan sendiri hanya mengerang saat tubuhnya dihempaskan ke kasur. "MEANNIIEE" teriaknya kemudian bergumam tidak jelas

Joonmyeon berdiri disamping kasur sambil berkacak pinggang. Memperhatikan yeoja yang kemarin saat di temuinya begitu terlihat tenang dan pendiam kini terkapar dengan rambut awut-awutan dan penampilan yang berantakan. Huh! Dia jadi merasa lelah sendiri. Di benarkannya posisi Luhan agar lebih nyaman. Kemudian melepas flat shoes yang dikenakan yeoja itu dan terakhir menarik selimut sampai ke dagu Luhan.

Joonmyeon sudah akan pergi saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Luhan. Dia berbalik dan menemukan Luhan sedang menatapnya "Ada apa? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Gomawo," bisik Luhan "Kau namja yang baik Joonmyeon. Mungkin jika aku lebih dulu bertemu denganmu sebelum dengannya... Aku tidak akan merasa sesakit ini... Aku tidak harus melakukan semua ini hanya untuk mencoba melupakan"

 _Kalau begitu tinggalkan dia._ Joonmyeon ingin sekali egois dan mengatakan itu. Tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut untuk di ucapkan sekarang.

"kenapa harus dilupakan? Bukankan kesakitan akan membuat kita lebih kuat"

"Aku tau"

Joonmyeon menangkap sinar lain dalam mata Luhan. Kesedihan dan kesepian. Luhan benar-benar kesepian.

Dia tersentak kaget ketika Luhan tiba-tiba mendudukan dirinya dengan panik. Tangan yang tadinya di gunakan untuk menarik pergelangan Joonmyeon dia lepas kemudian meraba pergelangan tangannya sendiri "Gelangku?"

"apa?"

"Gelangku hilang! Tadinya disini. Aku memakainya!" teriak Luhan panik. Dia membuka selimutnya dan meraba bawah bantal mencari gelangnya

"Mungkin jatuh saat kita datang tadi..." gumam Joonmyeon sambil berkeliling membantu Luhan mencari gelangnya. Dia bahkan tidak tau kalau Luhan memakai gelang sampai saat yeoja itu berteriak tadi. Joonmyeon mencari di bawah selimut, di bawah bantal bahkan sampai ke laci meja. Tapi gelang itu tetap tidak ada. Joonmyeon tau Luhan sudah akan menangis walaupun dia tidak menatapnya. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu masuk, siapa tahu jatuh disana. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia merasa menginjak sesuatu. Joonmyeon membungkuk dan mengambil benda bersinar yang terinjak olehnya tersebut "Yang ini?"

Dalam hitungan detik benda yang ternyata gelang itu sudah lenyap dari tangan Joonmyeon dan berpindah ke tangan Luhan. " _Oh, Thanks God"_

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Luhan memeluk gelang itu erat, sudah seperti seorang ibu yang memeluk bayinya. "Sepertinya, gelang itu sangat berarti untukmu ya?"

Luhan tersenyum malu "Hmmm,, Tunanganku yang memberinya"

 _Tentu saja._ Pikir Joonmyeon

 _"Well, I should go then"_

"Tunggu"

"Nde?"

"Bi-bisakah kau menemaniku sampai aku tertidur. Aku tidak biasa sendirian sebelum tidur. Biasanya tunanganku yang menemaniku."

"Tapi aku harus pergi"

"Kumohon~ aku janji aku akan cepat tidur"

"Lu"

"Ah, A-aku juga akan membayarmu nanti atau kau mau aku mengajakmu sarapan besok pagi? Aku—"

"Luhan!"

Yeoja mata rusa itu terdiam mendengar nada tegas dari Joonmyeon

"Aku bukan tunanganmu, okay!" katanya kemudian. Joonmyeon berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan. Meninggalkan Yeoja bermata rusa itu yang masih terdiam bodoh

Butuh banyak tenaga untuk Joonmyeon mengatakan hal tadi pada Luhan. Tapi dia memang harus mengatakannya. Karena dia dulu pernah ada di posisi Luhan saat ini, bukan tepat di posisi Luhan juga sih, mungkin sang tunangan. Jadi dia cukup tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mencoba menyadarkan Luhan agar nasib hubungan yeoja itu dan tunangannya tidak sama seperti dirinya. Huft, menguras tenaga juga ya ternyata. Harus menjadi _cupid_ untuk orang yang sebenarnya menarik perhatianmu

Joonmyeon sedang menuruni tangga menuju halaman hotel ketika dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di sakunya. Segera dia mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut dan menggeser layarnya

"Yoboseo, Umma... Ne Umma? Maaf Umma, sepertinya aku belum bisa pulang tahun baru ini. Uangku belum cukup.. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti pulang di hari ulang tahun mereka.. Ne Umma.. Ne, Umma sudah minum obat.. Baguslah.. Iya Umma, aku janji, aku akan pulang di hari ulang tahun mereka. Sudah dulu ya Umma... Hmm, _bye_ Umma, _love you, I miss you too_ " Joonmyeon mengakhiri panggilan international tersebut dan mendesah panjang. Dia memang sudah tidak terlalu merasa Homesick, tapi tetap saja, tanpa keluarganya didekatnya dia merasa sepi. Yeah meski di Seoul dia juga tinggal sendiri tapi disini rasanya berbeda.

Joonmyeon kembali melangkah namun terhenti karena mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Luhan sedang berjalan setengah berlari kearahnya

"Joonmyeon,, aku ingin bilang,, aku minta maaf"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya. Untuk melibatkanmu dalam masalahku. Aku ingin melarikan diri. Aku benar-benar mencoba untuk pergi. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan" Luhan menundukan kepalanya "Aku mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak mau ini. Aku tidak mau jika akhirnya aku akan kembali kesini setelah satu bulan atau mungkin lebih, menangis dan mencoba kabur lagi untuk alasan yang sama. Aku ingin ini semua berakhir tapi di saat bersamaan aku juga tidak mau"

Melihat tubuh yeoja dihadapannya ini bergetar, Joonmyeon maju selangkah menarik Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Luhan mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku mengerti" Gumam Joonmyeon "kau mengharapkan dia berubah. Kau mengharapkan semuanya akan berubah makanya kau tidak bisa melepaskannya. Kau tau jika hari itu akan datang tapi kau terlalu lelah untuk terus menunggu. Jadi jika kau tidak bisa melepaskan maka jangan! Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk meski terisak-isak di pelukan namja berwajah malaikat itu "Mianhae, Joonmyeon~ah"

 _Joonmyeon-ah, gomawo_

TBC

Boring? maaf... aku kehilangan feel nulis saat bikin chapter ini.. apalagi ditambah tugas yang menumpuk.. Nop-Des-Jan adalah bulan sibuk jadi maaf kalo udah update-nya ngaret dan gak bagus pula.. tapi semoga gak terlalu mengecawakan deh ya.. hehe

so

Review jusseo~


	4. Chapter 4

24/7 in love

Chapter 4- the love from the past

by Exo_L123

Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and Other EXO member

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff

Rate : T

Summary : Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang fans fanatik dari penyanyi bernama Park Chanyeol. Akhir tahun ini Chanyeol akan mengadakan konser dan membuat sebuah kontes dengan hadiah Nge-date sehari bareng sang idola remaja tersebut. Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

tulisan italic dan bold adalah wawancara Baekhyun sama orang yang nantinya bakal diceritain

P.s : KaiSoo shipper monggo merapat

_oOo_

Tao sedang duduk sambil melihat koran hari ini. Dan kembali dia terkekeh saat melihat gambar siapa yang menjadi headline news. Teringat kembali hebohnya seorang Kim Jongin saat menceritakan bagaimana petugas keamanan tidak ada yang bisa mengenalinya di kerumunan para pengunjung. Namun apa gunanya jika sekarang wajahnya terpampang jelas di koran dengan headline _'SURPRISE FLASH MOB AT LOCAL MALL SPARKS ATTENTION FROM CITIZENS'._ Haha. Petugas memang tidak menangkap mereka tapi wajah mereka sudah memenuhi koran-koran lokal serta internet.

Tao tersenyum saat melihat ke arah Jongin yang sedang mencuci mobil sambil mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun tentang bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Park Chanyeol untuk yang ke-20 kalinya pagi itu

 _Oh, she can live with this kind of setting all her life._

...

 ** _"Kau terlihat seumuran denganku bahkan mungkin lebih muda. Tapi kau sudah membawa begitu banyak dokumen yang menunjukkan bahwa kau sudah bekerja. Wow, menarik" kata Baekhyun yang terekam dari kamera dan ditanggapi oleh senyum malu dari seseorang yang menjadi target wawancaranya kali ini. "Jadi... Apa yang akan kau lakukan sebelum akhir tahun?"_**

 ** _"Hmmm" orang itu bergumam sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata bulatnya, berpikir "aku mungkin ingin meminta maaf kepada seseorang yang sudah aku sakiti. Dan mencoba untuk tidak membuat kesalahan lagi"_**

 _"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! ABSURD! PATHETIC!_ "

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dari balik cubicle-nya saat mendengar seruan Jessica yang menggema keseluruh ruangan kantor mereka.

"DEADLINE KITA ITU MINGGU INI DAN KITA MEMBUTUHKAN SESUATU YANG FRESH UNTUK IKLAN KALI INI. SESUATU YANG BARU" Teriakan itu terhenti ketika Jessica tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah berita yang sedang disiarkan TV di hadapannya. Kemudian sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir bergincu merah menyala miliknya. "sesuatu yang hot. Dimana Kyungsoo? KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya dipanggil secepat mungkin keluar dari Cubicle-nya dan menghampiri Jessica yang berdiri disamping meja salah satu karyawan yang tadi dibentaknya "Yes, ma'am?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja sebagai intern disini?"

"6 bulan 1 minggu, Ma'am?"

"Apa kau mau aku angkat menjadi pekerja reguler?"

"T-tentu, Ma'am! Aku akan melakukan apapun?"

Jessica menyambar sebuah koran dari meja pekerja tidak jauh darinya dan melemparkanya ke muka Kyungsoo "Kalau begitu temukan dia!"

Kyungsoo mengambil koran itu dan membacanya. Kemudian mulutnya menganga saat melihat foto seseorang yang sangat familiar itu terpampang jelas di koran tersebut. "Pe-pemuda ini, Ma'am?"

"Yup, namja itu menjadi hot topic sekarang ini berkat flash mob yang dilakukannya. Aku ingin dia yang membintangi iklan kita minggu ini!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Dia cocok untuk iklan kita, kau tau. Kita butuh sesuatu yang hot untuk iklan kali ini"

Kyungsoo tahu. Kyungsoo sungguh tau semua yang di maksud Jessica adalah tentang advertisement and marketing plans, dia sungguh tahu. Tapi yang tidak diketahui Jessica dan semua staff yang ada dikantor itu adalah fakta bahwa namja ini, namja yang harus dicarinya ini, yang tidak lain adalah Kim Jongin, adalah orang yang pernah menjadi belahan jiwanya saat Senior High School dulu. Atau bahasa kasarnya adalah mantan kekasihnya. Dan dengan pemikiran bahwa dia harus menemukan serta membujuk Jongin agar mau menjadi bintang iklan di tempatnya bekerja sungguh membuatnya ketakutan.

"T-tidak bisakah anda menugaskan orang lain, ma'am?"

"Temukan dia atau kau ku pecat! " sembur Jessica cepat "Aku ingin dia ada disini dalam waktu 2 hari"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, tidak lagi bisa memberikan alasan ketika Jessica mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkanya.

Pada akhirnya karena keadaan yang memang mengharuskan. Disinilah dia sekarang. Berjalan di sekitar kawasan sederhana yang berada di pinggiran kota. Tujuannya adalah mencari bangunan tingkat 3 yang menurut informasi dari teman kantor yang membantunya adalah apartment tempat Jongin tinggal.

Kyungsoo merapikan penampilanya dan menyisir rambut panjang bergelombangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Entah kenapa dia merasa harus terlihat _presentable_ di hadapan orang yang sudah dia kenal hampir separuh hidupnya itu.

Tempat yang dicarinya itu sudah tidak jauh, hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang tapi yang membuatnya menaikan satu alisnya adalah kehebohan yang sedang terjadi didepan bangunan -yang di dominasi oleh yeoja- tersebut persis seperti warga yang sedang berebut sembako. Ponsel mereka terangkat tinggi dengan mode kameranya actif dan sedang digunakan untuk memotret. Melihat gambat siapa yang tertangkap camera salah satu dari yeoja di sana barulah Kyungsoo sadar jika Jongin benar-benar sudah mencuri banyak perhatian bahkan mungkin sudah setara dengan artis terkenal dengan para Fans yang mengerubunginya begitu. Kyungsoo buru-buru mendekat dan mencoba menyusupkan dirinya diantara kerumunan. Tapi karena tinggi badannya yang memang minim. Jadilah presentase keberhasilannya hanya nol percent

"JONGIN!" teriak Kyungsoo. Dia melompat-lompat berusaha mendapat perhatian jongin dari belakang kerumunan tapi gagal. Yeoja mata bulat itu menghela nafas kecewa kemudian melihat kesekitar. Mencoba mencari ide lain agar Jongin menyadari keberadaannya. Ada pohon besar tidak jauh dari halaman gedung dan membuatnya mendapat wangsit. Dia berjalan ke arah pohon tersebut, menepuk-nepuk tangannya seolah menghilangkan debu dan mulai memanjat (untung hari ini dia memakai celana kain).

Persetan dengan harga diri dan rasa malunya. Ah.. Pikirkan nanti.

"JONGIN ! KIM JONGIN !" teriak Kyungsoo lagi sambil memanjat. Satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk melambai mencari perhatian Jongin yang seakan tuli karena tidak mendengar teriakannya dan itu membuatnya kesal. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk kesal sekarang.

Kyungsoo mencoba memanjat lebih tinggi lagi namun kakinya justru terpeleset dan membuatnya hilang keseimbangan. Dia berteriak saat kehilangan pegangan dan karena teriakan itulah Jongin menoleh kearahnya. Kyungsoo berdoa dalam hatinya saat merasa badanya melayang ke bawah. Dan sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya karena bukanya merasakan kerasnya tanah tapi malah kerasnya Dada bidang seseorang serta lengan kuat yang menangkapanya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam dan langsung menatap mata elang seseorang yang menangkapanya tadi yang ternyata adalah Kim Jongin. Jarak wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat. Membuat pipi tembem Kyungsoo memerah, antara gugup dan malu

"Kyungsoo?!"

"Hehehe" Kyungsoo tertawa canggung dan memalingkan mukanya yang sudah merah padam.

...

"Aishh... Kenapa tidak ada!" seru Chanyeol setelah melihat beberapa video Presentasi fansnya yang baru saja masuk ke email. Namun video dari yoeja imut yang kemarin dia temui itu tidak ada. Bukankah yeoja imut itu bilang mau ikut, apa tidak jadi ya?

"Kau ini kenapa Yeol. Hyung perhatikan dari kemarin saat pulang dari acara amal kau jadi aneh?" tanya managernya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan artis asuhanya ini dengan heran

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku hanya penasaran dengan yeoja imut yang kemarin aku temui. Dia bilang dia sedang membuat video yang akan diikut sertakan ke kontes ini. Tapi dari tadi videonya tidak ada"

"Yeoja yang membuatmu membuka penyamaranmu itu ya. Mungkin belum dikirim. Lagipula kalau sudah ada kau mau apa? Langsung memutuskan dia yang menang? Bukankah itu curang?"

Chanyeol menegakkan badanya yang tadinya menunduk menatap laptop kini ganti menatap managernya "Bukan begitu, hyung. Aku hanya penasaran siapa namanya. Kemarin saat kutanya dia tidak menjawab. Lagipula hyung kan juga ikut menentukan bagus atau tidaknya video untuk pemenang kontes ini"

"yah kau benar" kata managernya kemudian duduk disofa didepan Chanyeol "tapi kenapa kau penasaran dengannya. Jangan bilang kau menyukai yeoja itu. Chanyeol, jangan buat skandal"

Dibentak begitu Chanyeol hanya nyengir. Karena jujur, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perasaannya. Dari sejak bertemu yeoja itu, dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanya. Apalagi senyum yeoja itu saat mengatakan betapa dirinya mengidolakan Chanyeol, sumpah! Senyum itu seakan menghantuinya "belum ke tahap suka sih, hyung. Baru penasaran"

"ishhh kau ini, awas saja kalau sampai kau membuat skandal, repot tau mengurusnya" gerutu sang manager "Ya sudahlah, cepat siap-siap. Satu jam lagi kau ada pemotretan"

Tidak mau mendengar managernya itu memulai ceramah berisi petuah-petuah bijak seandainya dia mengulur lebih banyak waktu, dengan cepat Chanyeol menjawab "Ay ay captain!" sambil memasang pose hormat militar serta menunjukkan senyum idiotnya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Managernya hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah bocah Chanyeol. Bagaimana reaksi fansnya kalau tau sifat asli artis yang biasanya terlihat cool didepan layar kaca itu sebenarnya sangat kekanakan?

...

Besok siangnya, Kyungsoo kembali menemukan dirinya berada didepan pintu gedung apartment tempat tinggal Jongin dengan setelan yang rapi. Rambut panjangnya dia kuncir kuda, menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang mulus. Make up tipis terpoles sempurna diwajah imutnya serta stiletto 5 cm yang berwarna hitam mengkilat menyempurnakan penampilanya hari ini. Jujur Kyungsoo sudah melakukan yang terbaik agar terlihat sempurna tapi sekarang setelah berdiri didepan pintu, menunggu Jongin membukanya entah mengapa dia merasa tidak percaya diri dengan penampilanya sekarang. Lagipula ini aneh, kenapa juga dia masih ingin terlihat sempurna di hadapan Jongin?

Barulah ketika Jongin membuka pintu dengan memakai kaos putih polos serta celana training, Kyungsoo merasa penampilanya terlalu berlebihan. Kemudian dia ingat, setelah kemarin dia mengatakan maksud kedatangannya menemui Jongin adalah untuk memintanya menjadi model iklan di perusaan tempatnya bekerja dan mengatakan _'akan melakukan apa saja asal Jongin bersedia'_ harusnya dia tidak berlebihan begini. Mungkin seharusnya dia memakai pakaian biasa saja, siapa tahu Jongin akan menyuruhnya menjadi pembantunya selama sehari, bisa saja kan? Ah, pikiran Kyungsoo sudah mulai ngawur

 _"Come in"_ kata Jongin kemudian sedikit menggeser tubuhnya. Memberi jalan agar Kyungsoo bisa masuk

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali kemudian berjalan masuk. Suasana didalam sepi, sepertinya para penghuninya yang mayoritas adalah mahasiswa sedang kuliah. Berjuang keras agar tidak tertidur ditengah pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. _Yeah.. College is fun_

Kyungsoo berdehem selagi mengikuti Jongin menuju ruang duduk. Karena dari awal Kyungsoo belum memikirkan rencana apapun untuk membujuk Jongin lagi, dia tidak tau harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

 _"I'll take the Job"_ Jongin tiba-tiba berucap membuat Kyungsoo tersedak liurnya sendiri

"N-nde?"

"Aku akan ambil pekerjaan ini" ulang Jongin santai sembari menaburkan makanan ikan kedalam aquarium di dekat tangga.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan hidungnya bingung "Kau.. Tidak.. Menyuruhku.. Untuk melakukan sesuatu dulu, _gitu?_ "

Jongin meletakan kotak berisi tempat makan ikan tadi meja nakas kemudian menepuk-nepukan tanganya menghilangkan sisa yang menempel ditanganya. Lalu dengan perlahan dia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo yang dengan gugupnya juga melangkah mundur "Tidak, tapi aku punya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup dan mencoba menghindar dari tatapan mata Jongin. mundur selangkah demi selangkah setiap kali Jongin melangkah maju. Hingga akhirnya dia tidak mampu bergerak lagi saat merasakan kerasnya dinding yang tertubruk oleh punggungnya. Jongin mengeluarkan smirk andalanya. Wajahnya menunduk mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan sang mantan kekasih

"Kenapa dulu kau tiba-tiba menghilang?"

Setelahnya, semua ingatan masa lalunya seperti kembali. Masa lalunya yang indah bersama namja tan dihadapannya ini. Dari saat mereka masih High School sampai kuliah. Dari yang tadinya bukan siapa-siapa menjadi teman. Kemudian berkembang menjadi sahabat, dan berkembang lagi menjadi kekasih. Semuanya berputar di otaknya, termasuk semua janji yang mereka buat dan bersumpah untuk tidak mengingkari. Salah satunya, yang masih sangat di ingat jelas oleh Kyungsoo adalah janji yang Jongin ucapkan tentang dirinya yang akan tetap mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan.

" _Wae,_ Soo _-ya_?"

Panggilan ini, Kyungsoo sudah begitu lama tidak mendengarnya keluar dari bibir seksi namja tan ini, tapi entah kenapa efeknya masih tetap sama. Jantungnya tetap akan berjumpalitan tidak terkendali. Tenggorokannya seakan kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin

" _Mi-mianhae,_ A-aku—" kata-kata Kyungsoo terhenti saat Jongin kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya

" _it's okay, take your time._ Maksudku, kau menghilang selama lebih dari setahun. Jadi kurasa kau pasti memiliki banyak sekali alasan" kata Jongin santai kemudian berjalan ke arah tangga "eoh? Apa kau masih perlu sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk membujukku, kan?"

 _Aku ingin minta maaf padamu_

"yeah..."

 _Mianhae_

"Kalau begitu aku pamit"

"Hmm, _bye_ "

...

"EHH UNNIE, KUMOHON KUMOHON KUMOHON! HANYA SATU TIKET SAJA! KUMOHON!"

"Sudah kubilangkan, tiketnya sudah sold out!"

"AKU TAU DISANA MASIH ADA! KAU HANYA HARUS MENCARINYA SEKALI LAGI UNNIE"

Yeoja penjual tiket dihadapan Baekhyun ini mengerang kesal kemudian memukulkan kepalan tanganya ke meja "Aishh kau ini! Kau tau, Chanyeol itu sangat populer, fansnya tidaklah sedikit. Harusnya kau datang lebih cepat. Lagipula ini hanya mini konser, tiketnya dibatasi kau tau!"

"Aku terjebak macet tadi, UNNIE KUMOHON"

"Dengar, meskipun aku benar-benar ingin membantumu, tapi sudah tidak ada tiket yang tersisa sekarang! _So Bye_!" Yeoja itu berdiri, mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan melewati Baekhyun

"UNNIIIIIEEEE! Aish—" Baekhyun hanya bisa cemberut kemudian berbalik dan berdiri disamping papan poster seukuran tubuh Chanyeol asli yang sedang berpose menyedekapkan tanganya dan tersenyum lebar (foto Chanyeol di my lotte duty free)

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, mencoba menghilangkan rasa frustasinya "Chanyeooolll, _waeee~~_ apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa dunia seperti menghalangi kita untuk bertemu?" dia benar-benar merasa frustasi sekarang karena berarti satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi adalah dengan memenangkan kontes itu

Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku saat merasakan benda itu bergetar. Baekhyun dengan santai melingkarkan lenganya ke bahu poster tersebut seolah-olah itu benar-benar Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga "Ne, Umma? Mwo? Tanggal 31? Apa harus pas tanggal 31-nya umma? Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku tidak bisakah Umma datang sehari setelahnya saja? Bukanya apa-apa umma, hanya saja aku sibuk tanggal 31 itu, Ah, Umma~ Yah" Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dan mengumpat pelan. Lututnya merosot kebawah dengan dramatis kemudian memeluk kaki papan poster Chanyeol. Bersipuh disana "Chanyeooolll, _ottokae~~_ aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan happy ending cerita kita?"

 _Huhuhuhu... poor baby Baek_

...

"KYUNGSOO !"

Teriakan maha dahsyat dari Miss Jessica yang sedang duduk disofa dekat set foto membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget di kursinya. Buru-buru dia berlari menghampiri beliau _"Yes, ma'am"_

"Dimana model untuk iklan kita? Bukankah seharusnya kita sudah mulai dari 15 menit yang lalu?"

"Di-dia masih bersiap-siap"

"Bersiap-siap?! Memangnya berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan hanya untuk bersiap-siap!"

"A-aku akan segera memeriksanya, ma'am"

"KALAU BEGITU CEPAT!"

Kyungsoo langsung lari menuju kamar ganti namun kemudian terkesiap kaget saat melihat Jongin dalam keadaan topples didalam (yah, paling tidak dia berasumsi begitu karena tidak berani melongok bagian _bawah_ Jongin). Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar ganti tersebut. "umm... Jongin _are don't yet_? Miss Jessica sudah mulai marah karena menurutnya kau terlalu lama. Jongin—"

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jongin yang berpenampilan lengkap (tidak lengkap juga sih, dia hanya memakai kaos putih polos dan boxer) "Aku selesai"

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo masih menempel ditembok dekat pintu dengan wajah yang masih memerah dan menurut Jongin itu terlihat lucu dan imut ( _mind you Jongin!_ Kalau Kyungsoo tau kau bilang dia imut, tulang keringmu pasti sudah ditendangnya. Bukankah kau tau Kyungsoo itu paling benci dibilang imut). Jongin tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum gelinya melihat expresi Kyungsoo sekarang. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menjahili mantan pacarnya ini dulu, namun karena sisi baiknya sedang mendominasi, Jadi Jongin berinisiatif untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari kegugupan yeoja mata bulat tersebut yang nantinya pasti akan membawa mereka kepercakapan yang cukup aneh dan ujung-ujungnya membawa mereka ke situasi yang awkward. Jadi dia memilih untuk berjalan lebih dulu. Dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang

Set foto itu terlihat biasa, yah seperti kebanyakan set foto pada umumnya. Mungkin karena yang akan mereka iklankan hanyalah produk biasa. Bukan boxer berteknologi tinggi _(whatever that is)_ atau mobil yang di design khusus untuk kepuasan seksual _(again, whatever that is)_. Jongin tidak mengenal siapapun disini termasuk namja yang sedang berdiri di depan set foto tersebut (yang mungkin juga sedang menunggunya sebenarnya) tapi dalam sekali lirik, Jongin tahu bahwa Miss Jessica adalah orang yang sedang duduk disofa tidak jauh dari set foto dengan kaki tersilang dan wajah angkuh. Dua yeoja lain berdiri disisi kiri dan kanannya. Benar-benar menunjukkan kekuasaanya sebagai ratu es sejagad. _Yeah, Definitely Miss Jessica_

Salah satu staff membimbing Jongin ke tempat pengambilan gambar dan menyuruhnya untuk melepas kaos putih yang melekat di tubuhnya

"Aku harus _topless_?" tanya Jongin memutar arah pandangnya pada Kyungsoo

Jessica memutar bola matanya "Kau ini adalah model untuk iklan _underwear_. Tentu saja harus _topless!_ Kyungsoo apa ini?! Kau tidak memberitahunya lebih dulu!"

"A-ah, saya memberitahunya ma'am, tapi mungkin dia hanya lupa" Kyungsoo dengan gugup berjalan kearah Jongin "Kumohon, biarkan mereka melakukan tugas mereka" pinta Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jongin mendesah jengkel _"Fine!"_ kemudian melepas kaosnya

Kyungsoo kembali ketempatnya berdiri tadi setelah memberikan senyum terima kasihnya pada Jongin. Pengambilan gambarpun dimulai. Awalnya Jongin terlihat menampilkan pose awkward dan selalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Membuat fotografernya agak jengkel karena mata Jongin tidak fokus ke kameranya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian semuanya berjalan lancar karena Jongin terlihat lebih relax.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan pemuda tan yang sedang menjadi objek foto dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang sedikit sendu. Dia tidak ingat betapa dia merindukan sosoknya selama ini dan apa yang mereka punya dulu. Dari tetangga kemudian berteman kemudian bersahabat kemudian menjadi kekasih hingga... Menjadi seperti saat ini. Dia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana cepatnya waktu berlalu. Berapa lama waktu yang terlewat semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Tidak bisa disebut pertemuan sebenarnya karena dia tidak datang ketempat seharusnya mereka bertemu

Alasan Kyungsoo pergi sama seperti orang lain yang ingin mempunyai kehidupan finansial yang lebih baik. Dia sadar jika dia tidak bisa hidup dengan harapan yang sama seperti Jongin. Kim Jongin yang dikenalnya dulu adalah seorang pemimpi dan hanya sebatas itu. Dia tidak pernah berusaha untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Benar-benar tidak pernah ingin mengambil resiko.

"Ada masalah apalagi sekarang!"

Kembali teriakan dari Miss Jessica membangunkan Kyungsoo dari acaranya mengenang masa lalu

"Kyungsoo! "

Kyungsoo buru-buru berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang terlihat sedang beradu argument dengan salah satu staff

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak mau melepas celananya?" staff itu menjawab

Jongin menatap staff tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya "Aku tidak akan melepas celanaku! Kau tau, ini gila!"

"Jongin, kumohon hanya sekali ini saja"

"Hanya sekali ini? Lalu setelah itu apa? Kau tau, aku setuju melakukan ini karena aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku tidak akan mau berdiri disini, membiarkan mereka semua mengaturku, dan menyuruhku melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Aku bukanlah anjing peliharaan mereka, tidak seperti dirimu"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Jongin begitu menusuk hati Kyungsoo namun dia tidak punya waktu untuk bereaksi saat mendengar langkah kaki Jessica yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika kau tidak mau melakukan apa yang kami suruh, kau akan kami tuntut karena mangkir dari perjanjian. Dan melihat kondisi ekonomi mu sekarang ini, aku yakin kau tidak akan sanggup membayar dendanya"

"Oh, ya?" Jongin mundur selangkah "Aku tidak takut!" kemudian berjalan meninggalkan set

 _"Andwe!_ Jongin, tunggu!" dengan cepat Kyungsoo meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin "aku janji kau hanya akan melakukannya sekali ini. Kumohon Jongin, bantu aku sekali ini saja"

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu!" Ucapan Jongin sungguh mengagetkan Kyungsoo "Kau memohon padaku? Kepada orang yang sudah kau tinggalkan tanpa kabar selama lebih dari setahun ini, Untuk menolongmu?"

Kyungsoo tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena ucapan Jongin benar-benar menohok telak hatinya. Pun dia sadar jika permintaannya memang egois

"Aku tidak peduli apapun dengan masa lalu kalian. Tapi—" Jessica menyela perdebatan mereka berdua dan menatap Jongin tajam "—seperti yang sudah aku katakan Jongin, kau tidak bisa lari begitu saja dari kontrak yang sudah kau tanda tangani. Kyungsoo, tunjukan padanya kontrak kita!"

Mendengar perintah itu, Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya "umm.. Ms Jessica. Te-tentang kontraknya..." dia tergagap, terlalu takut sampai tidak bisa berkata secara benar

"Apa?"

"Saya..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup "saya lupa memintanya menandatangani kontraknya ma'am"

"Apa? Kau lupa memintanya menandatangani kontraknya?" Jessica bertanya seakan tidak percaya _"HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE?! YOU FORGOT TO MAKE HIM SIGN THE CONTRACT?!"_

 _" I'm really sorry, ma'am. it slipped out of my mind—"_

"KAU SUNGGUH TIDAK BERTANGGUNGJAWAB. KAU TAU PENANDATANGAN KONTRAK ITU SANGAT PENTING BAGI BISNIS INI DAN KAU LUPA MEMINTANYA MENANDATANGANI KONTRAKNYA"

Jongin menatap tajam Jessica "Berhenti berteriak padanya! Ini bukanlah salahnya!"

"OH, KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA? KAU HANYALAH PENARI JALANAN YANG TIBA-TIBA MENJADI TERKENAL HANYA KARENA KETIDAKSENGAJAAN! APA?! KAU SUDAH MERASA SEPERTI ARTIS TERKENAL SEKARANG!"

Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan genggamanya pada pergelangan Jongin "Jongin, hentikan. Kumohon jangan membentak Miss Jessica lagi"

"Kau gila!" Jongin ganti berteriak padanya "Kau Sungguh berubah, kau bukanlah lagi Kyungsoo yang aku kenal!" Jongin menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan memutar tubuhnya, kali ini benar-benar pergi, tidak ada lagi tangan yang mencegahnya. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menatap kepergian Jongin. Dia tau dia salah, tapi kesalahannya itu dia buat karena ingin memiliki kehidupan yang stabil. Dia butuh pekerjaan ini, sudah cukup banyak hal yang dia korbankan, dan mungkin berkorban sedikit lagi juga tidak masalah

Tapi mengapa rasanya sangat sakit

Kakinya seperti bergerak diluar kendalinya. Karena sakit yang dirasakanya saat ini sungguh tidak tertahankan, membuatnya merasa tidak mampu untuk melepas orang yang dulu pernah dia lepaskan sekali lagi. Dia hanya butuh untuk mengejarnya dan bertanya padanya kenapa rasanya sesakit ini

"Jongin, tunggu!"

Tapi Jongin tidak berhenti

Kyungsoo berlari secepat yang dia bisa hingga cukup dekat untuk menarik lengan Jongin

"Jongin, kita harus bicara"

"Apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi sekarang. Dengar, kau sudah membuktikan padaku betapa pekerjaan ini sangat penting bagimu. Sampai kau mampu menukar kebahagiaanmu hanya demi bekerja untuk orang yang tidak menghargaimu dan semua usaha yang sudah kau kerjakan sama sekali! Kalau kau memang menginginkan ini, baik. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanmu"

"Jongin, aku—"

"Kau tau, Soo. Aku datang jauh-jauh dari Busan ke Seoul karena ingin melihat apa yang membuatmu begitu terobsesi dengan pekerjaanmu, yang membuatmu harus menghentikan semua kontak denganku dan melupakan tahun-tahun kebersamaan kita. Dan aku melihatnya sekarang" Sekali lagi Jongin menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggamnya "Selamat"

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan. Dia tau ini kesalahannya, tapi dia tidak tau jika mendengar seorang yang pernah disakitinya mengatakan kesalahannya tepat didepan wajahnya akan membuat rasa bersalahnya bertambah dua kali lipat. Dia ingin meminta maaf. Sungguh! Tapi _a simple sorry_ tidak akan mengubah apapun. Apalagi sakit yang dirasakan Jongin saat dirinya menghilang tanpa kabar dulu yang bahkan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya

Rasanya sungguh sakit

 _And she deserves it_

TBC

Jeng jeng jeng... Haloo. Saya balik lagi malah bawa Kaisoo yang galau... Haha... maapin yee Kaisoo shipper. buat yang minta Chanbaeknya dibanyakin, aduh aku minta maaf banget blom bisa ngasih. Soalnya inikan masih nyeritain gimana perjuanganya Baek buat ketemu Chan ya serta halangan rintangan yang lain.. hehe.

oh iya sekedar info sih mungkin ini bakal tamat sekitar 3 chapter lagi lah.., hehe jadi yang nunggu Chanbaek nanti tak kasih.. okay..

So

Review Jusseooo~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

24/7 in love

Chapter 5 - The Good Luck

by Exo_L123

Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and Other EXO member

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff

Rate : T

Summary : Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang fans fanatik dari penyanyi bernama Park Chanyeol. Akhir tahun ini Chanyeol akan mengadakan konser dan membuat sebuah kontes dengan hadiah Nge-date sehari bareng sang idola remaja tersebut. Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

tulisan italic dan bold adalah wawancara Baekhyun sama orang yang nantinya bakal diceritain

P.s: this is Chenmin

_oOo_

 _ **Baekhyun berdehem pelan "Jadi, Stanger Unnie apa yang akan kau lakukan sebelum tahun baru?" tanyanya. Yeoja yang diwawancarainya ini tidak terlalu tinggi tapi memiliki wajah yang imut seperti anak kecil. Meski usianya sepertinya sudah lebih tua dari Baekhyun**_

 _ **"Ummm... Aku—" yeoja itu terlihat ragu menjawab. Tanganya sibuk memilin ujung kaos yang dikenakannya. Baekhyun sendiri masih sabar menunggu jawaban sang yeoja**_

 _ **"I want…I want to lose…my…you know."**_

 _ **"Huh? What is it?"**_

 _ **"You know that thing you want to lose to someone."**_

 _ **"What thing?"**_

 _ **Yeoja itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung "Ah, sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ini memalukan."**_

 _ **"Ehh come on! Say it!"**_

 _ **"That…thing…"**_

 _ **"Nde?"**_

 _ **"Your V-card…."**_

 _ **"…oh."**_

"umurku sudah 25 tahun" Minseok menghela nafas panjang setelah menyeruput secangkir cappuccino dihadapannya

"Hmm-mm" gumam Hangkyung merespon Minseok tanpa menatap yeoja berpipi bakbao tersebut yang sudah menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja counter. Dirinya sibuk mengelap beberapa gelas sebelum membuka cafénya 10 menit lagi "dan di luar sana ada lebih dari 7 juta orang yang jauh jauh lebih muda darimu yang tidak akan berpikir dua kali hanya untuk kehilangan kepererawanan mereka"

"Yeah" Minseok bergumam malas "Aku hanya... Apa di jidatku ini ada tanda _'don't fuck me'_ yang begitu jelas ya?"

Hankyung menoleh kali ini dan dengan bodohnya memeriksa dahi Minseok untuk mencari tanda tersebut. Dia terkekeh pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menertawakan tidakanya sendiri.

Terdengar suara lonceng dipintu café berbunyi yang tandanya orang yang masuk ini memiliki kunci karena café baru dibuka sekitar 5 menit lagi. Sesosok yeoja memakai mantel tebal serta syal panjang yang mengalung di lehernya datang dan tersenyum ke arah mereka. Yeoja itu Kim Heechul, pacar Hankyung

"Hai" sapanya sambil melepas atribut musim dinginya satu persatu "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya, berdiri didepan cermin dan mengikat rambutnya

 _"Virginity"_ Jawab Hankyung dan Minseok mencebikkan bibirnya

Minseok merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya "Xiumin baby, tahun baru sebentar lagi datang. Dan bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu, kau tidak maukan melewati tahun ini masih dalam keadaan perawan?" kata Heechul dan dengan santainya duduk di kursi tinggi disampingnya

"Kau sudah mengatakannya bahkan sebelum bulan Desember datang Unnie" gerutu Minseok

 _"Suck to be you"_ Goda Heechul terkekeh pelan

 _"Thanks"_

Hankyung yang sudah selesai dengan gelas-gelasnya mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati meja counter "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti dirimu Min, kau tau kau punya begitu banyak mantan kekasih tapi-"

"-selalu berakhir dengan di selingkuhi" Minseok melanjutkan ucapan Hankyung. Bibirnya tambah maju kedepan. Cemberut

Heechul ber _-tks_ ria "Xiumin baby, kau ini _gorgeous_ , hanya saja wajahmu itu yang menghalangimu melakukan 'itu' dengan pasanganmu. Mereka pasti membayangkan melakukan sex dengan anak dibawah umur karena wajahmu memang terlihat seperti anak kecil"

Minseok berjengit "hah! Benarkah?" Hankyung sibuk mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tasnya dan Heechul juga sibuk mengamati pacarnya tersebut sehingga Minseok seperti berbicara dengan angin "Apakah itu buruk?"

"Oh, _Honey,_ kasihan sekali sih dirimu" Heechul memasang muka sedih sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"okay, jadi poinnya disini adalah kau membutuhkan seorang Pria" kata Hankyung tiba-tiba, membuat Minseok hampir tersedak

"Pria?!"

"Yup, seseorang yang kontradiktif dengan wajah anak-anak mu itu" jelas Hankyung sambil mengotak atik laptopnya. Matanya fokus menatap layar benda tersebut "Dan karena kami ini adalah sahabat baikmu, kami akan membantumu karena kurasa rencana Kyungsoo waktu itu juga tidak berjalan lancar bukan?"

Minseok menatap mereka bingung. Penasaran juga sih dengan apa sedang mereka lihat di internet "Membantuku bagaimana?"

Hankyung melambaikan tanyanya menyuruhnya untuk mendekat ke arah mereka. Minseok menurut dan seketika memalingkan mukanya, wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinga ketika melihat begitu banyak foto Pria telanjang di layar laptop "Yahhhh! Apa-apaan itu?"

 _"Stop being pussy and look!"_

"Ta-tapi itu..."

"Inilah kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukan sex selama ini. Demi Tuhan, baby. umurmu itu 25 tahun, tapi melihat gambar pria telanjang saja kau malu," Heechul memutar bola matanya malas "Sekarang pilih"

"mereka itu... "

 _"Hosts, yes"_ jawab Hankyung cepat sambil men _scroll_ kebawah. Menampilkan lebih banyak lagi foto-foto pria telanjang itu plus harga masing-masing

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang"

"Kami yang bayar tentu saja. Yang penting kau bisa melakukan sex dan dianggap berpengalaman nantinya jika punya pacar lagi. Jadi mereka tidak akan meninggalkanmu karena tampang bocahmu itu, karena kau sudah pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dewasa dari sekedar ciuman" pidato Hankyung panjang lebar "Jadi, kehilangan keperawanan atau bayar kita balik?"

 _"Fine"_ Minseok setengah dongkol menjawab

Hankyung dan Heechul tersenyum lebar "Assa! Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Terlalu besar"

Hankyung dan Heechul saling pandang

"Ma-maksudku seluruh badanya yang besar bukan cuma yang dibawah sana"

"oh" kor Hankyung dan Heechul sambil menganggukan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan "Bagaimana dengan yang ini, wihhh dia terlihat _hot"_

Minseok melirik foto yang ditunjuk pasangan double H tersebut dan setelahnya dia tidak mampu untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari foto. Disampingnya dia mendengar Hankyung dan Heechul tertawa puas sambil bertanya 'Bagaimana menurutmu?' dan dia mendapati dirinya menjawab _'Yes, yes he's perfect'_ sambil tersenyum lebar. Bahkan saking fokusnya menatap foto pria itu, dia sampai tidak melihat Hankyung dan Heechul yang ber high five di belakangnya.

...

Pada hari selanjutnya terasa lebih... Sulit untuk Minseok. Sulit karena hari ini -benar-benar hari dalam arti harfiah- adalah hari dimana dia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan pria yang ada difoto (dimana Hankyung dan Heechul yang sepertinya berencana untuk mempermalukannya karena bisa-bisanya mereka mem _booking_ motel di siang hari, itu sangatlah bodoh). Tapi disinilah dia sekarang. Berdiri di depan sebuah motel dan dengan canggung membawa _paper bag_ yang ditempelkannya ke dada saat seorang security mendatanginya.

"Miss? Apa anda sudah reservasi sebelumnya"

"Hah! Um.. Ya"

"Anda sendirian?"

Mata Minseok melebar saat menatap security di hadapanya ini "Kenapa? Apa kau melihat orang lain disebelahku?"

Security disampingnya ini berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar saat mengantar Minseok yang ketakutan masuk kedalam motel. _'ck, virgin'_ gumamnya dalam hati

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa Minseok takut kalian salah! Karena dirinya bukanlah lagi takut tapi _extremely marvelously tremendously SCARED OF HER LIFE._ Ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke motel, menunggu seorang pria, lebih tepatnya pria panggilan, sambil menatap lingerie yang di berikan Heechul _-wait what?_ Minseok menatap horror benda yang sedang dipegangnya. Ya tuhan, apa-apaan Kim Heechul itu.

 _No way I'm going to wear that._ Minseok melemparkan kembali lingerie itu kedalam paper bag dan memilih untuk memakai hot pant serta tank top saja kemudian berbaring di kasur sambil menatap bosan pada langit-langit kamar.

 _Oh God of the east, berkatilah aku dan jiwaku, yang semoga saja mampu menemukan kedamaian dalam namja yang bahkan tidak ku kenal ini_

 _Berkatilah namja yang nantinya akan melakukan hal ini bersamaku, semoga saja dia tidak menderita penyakit AIDS ataupun penyakit sejenis lainya_

 _Dan terakhir berkatilah kasur ini, yang akan menjadi tempat dan saksi bisu saat aku bangun nanti_

 _Dan juga aku berdoa semoga namja ini cepat datang karena aku sudah sangat gugup menunggu disini..._

Kemudian Minseok mendengar ketukan dua kali dipintu kamarnya

Yeoja pipi bakpao itu mengerutkan dahinya "Cepat sekali? Wow" kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit dari kasur. Dengan gugup menarik ujung tank topnya sambil berdiri disisi kasur. Menunggu pintu kamar itu terbuka kemudian menampilkan sesosok namja, Minseok merasa bahwa dewa Adonis telah bereinkarnasi "wah.." ucapnya kagum tanpa sadar

"Um.. Kim Minseok?"

Minseok mengangguk, matanya masih setia memandangi mata dewa Adonis yang seksi ini dan juga bibir _kissable_ -nya dan _what the hell_

"Aku... Chen"

Minseok kembali mengangguk

"Kau tidak terlalu banyak bicara ya. Well, itu bagus karena kurasa kita tidak butuh banyak bicara"

 _OH MY GOD_

 _I'M FREAKING LOVE MY LIFE NOW_

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Minseok menemukan dirinya memandang lurus kearah tubuh Chen, lihat semua otot bicep itu, atau abs coklat yang sungguh sempurna. Ya tuhan, semua yang ada pada diri namja ini sungguh membuat gairahnya naik. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia merasa bersemangat seperti ini dan lagi karena selama ini hidupnya kan hanya seputar kertas-kertas laporan dan meeting untuk proyek dan bla bla bla. Meskipun sebenarnya ini terasa salah. Menginginkan namja seperti Chen ini dan lebih muda darinya, tapi entah kenapa saat dia menatap mata namja ini, dia merasa bahwa ini benar. Semua ini tidaklah salah

Minseok kembali berbaring dikasur sekarang dengan tubuh tegap Chen diatasnya. Kedua lengan Chen berada disisi kepalanya, mengungkungnya dalam kekuasaan dewa Adonis tersebut. Dalam diam Minseok menatap mata, hidung serta bibir Chen yang begitu seduktive dan hal itu membuat otaknya berteriak take me now

"Kau siap?" tanya Chen ditelinganya dengan suara berat yang sungguh seksi

"Y-ya"

Chen mendekatkan wajahnya dan Minseok merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk berdoa _"Oh, dear God, please bless me oh God this is really happening"_

 _"Hey, relax"_

 _"okay"_

Chen menunduk lagi dan lagi-lagi Minseok menghentikan pergerakannya _"it's happening oh gooooddddd"_ Chen menghela nafas _"Mian, gwenchana"_

Chen kembali menunduk dan Minseok menutup rapat kedua matanya dengan pipi yang merah padam. Namun tiba-tiba Chen menegakkan tubuhnya dan berkata "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini"

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku siap! Aku benar-benar siap! _Come!"_

"Tidak... Bukan itu" gumam Chen sambil melepas kaki Minseok yang melingkar dipinggangnya "Aku tidak jujur padamu. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah pria panggilan"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku..." Chen mempause perkataannya sambil berjalan dan menundudukan bokongnya pada sofa yang tidak jauh dari kasur "Aku hanya menginginkan uangnya. Maafkan aku"

"Oh, jadi ini penipuan?! _Aha I knew it!_ Kau ini penipu kan?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu,, Orang tua ku sedang dirawat dirumah sakit sekarang" Chen berusaha membela dirinya karena tidak ingin dikatakan penipu oleh Minseok. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit" tambahnya, mengusap wajahnya kasar karena frustasi

Minseok tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya terduduk dikasur dengan tangan saling melipat dipangkuannya sambil memperhatikan namja yang hampir melakukan sesuatu yang _iya-iya_ padanya tadi itu menunduk lesu. Selama 25 tahun hidupnya. Dirinya sudah banyak sekali mengalami yang namanya ditipu. 15 kali oleh mantan pacarnya. 10 kali oleh agen travel. Dan 50 kali oleh kupon undian. Intinya, Kim Minseok adalah seorang yang sangat gampang menaruh rasa percayanya kepada orang lain sehingga sangat gampang pula dirinya kena tipu.

Tapi, namja Chen ini sepertinya jujur

" _Mianhae_ , Minseok- _ssi"_

Minseok menghela nafasnya "yeah, begitulah hidup. Kadang apa yang kita inginkan belum tentu kita dapatkan" kata-kata itu untuk Chen dan juga untuk dirinya sendiri

Mendengar itu, Chen mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Minseok bingung

"Maksudku" Minseok melanjutkan "Disitulah letak keindahannya. Terkadang kita tidak menginginkan sesuatu tapi kita malah mendapatkanya. Dan justru sesuatu yang sangat kita inginkan malah tidak tercipta untuk kita miliki. Kita ini adalah individu unik yang hidup dengan cara unik kita masing-masing. Kehidupan mu tidak akan sama dengan kehidupan orang lain. Jadi kita tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa hidup kitalah yang terburuk atau hidup mereka yang terburuk. Karena pada akhirnya kita mendapat porsi yang sama. Maka dari itu kita bebas mengatakan 'inilah hidupku' karena memang kita yang menjalani" dia tersenyum pada Chen "Jadi, jangan patah semangat. Aku yakin bukan hanya kau manusia yang mempunyai masalah di dunia ini"

Chen terkesima. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata Minseok dan tersesat disana. Gadis ini begitu menakjubkan. Begitulah pikirnya. Lama dia tenggelam menatap mata itu. Hingga akhirnya karena keadaan mulai terasa canggung dia melihat Minseok bergerak turun dari kasur.

"Kurasa aku harus mengganti bajuku sekarang"

"Hey" panggil Chen, membuat Minseok yang akan berjalan ke kamar mandi berhenti "aku mungkin tidak bisa memberikan _service_ yang kau minta sekarang, tapi.."

Minseok _blushing_

"aku bisa menemanimu untuk menghabiskan waktu hari ini" Chen tersenyum miring "bagaimana kalau kita menyebutnya kencan?"

Minseok hampir tersedak udara yang dihirupnya "Kencan? Kau dan aku? Aku dan kau? Kita?"

Chen mengangguk sambil terkekeh, merasa lucu melihat respon yang diberikan Minseok

Minseok menarik nafas dalam (menghirup wangi cologne yang dipakai Chen dalam prosesnya) kemudian mengangguk "okay"

Well, mereka mengalami peningkatan yang cukup cepat

...

"Joonmyeon!"

Joonmyeon berbalik saat mendengar manager café tempatnya bekerja memanggilnya. Dia mendapati wajah managernya itu terlihat kusut seperti sedang badmood. Kemana perginya senyum yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya itu?

Joonmyeon berjalan pelan menghampiri sang manager _"Yes, Sir"_

"Pergi kemana kau seharian kemarin? Pelanggan di café kemarin itu banyak, dan pelayan disini tidak cukup. Aku membayarmu untuk pekerjaanmu bukan untuk ketidakhadiranmu"

Luhan yang sedang berjalan di Lobby hotel tidak jauh dari mereka berdua bicara tanpa sengaja mendengar teriakan si manager. Saat dia menoleh, mata rusanya menangkap sosok Joonmyeon yang sedang menunduk karena ditegur oleh managernya. Kemudian dia meminta kepada _bellboy_ yang membantu membawakan kopernya untuk berjalan duluan dan menghampiri mereka

"Pokoknya ini terakhir kalinya aku menegurmu, mengerti? Kau tidak ingin pulang tanpa membawa sepeserpun uang kan?"

"Umm.. Permisi?" dua kepala itu langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan

Wajah sang manager langsung berubah lembut saat melihat Luhan _"Oh, Good morning, Miss"_

Luhan tersenyum "Maaf jika menginterupsi anda. Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada salah satu pegawai anda, Joonmyeon, karena sudah membantu saya kemarin. Dia benar-benar pekerja yang baik. Dan sangat sabar. Saya sungguh terkesan"

Manager itu nampak terkejut oleh penjelasan Luhan. Terlihat dari muka bingungnya saat menatap Joonmyeon kemudian kembali ke Luhan "Umm.. Well, kami sangat senang bisa melayani anda"

Luhan kembali menampilkan senyumannya dan mengangguk singkat kemudian pergi. Joonmyeon sendiri masih bingung, apa dia harus mengejar Luhan atau tidak saat managernya kembali bicara "Kalau begitu kembalilah bekerja Joonmyeon"

Segera setelah managernya pergi, Joonmyeon langsung berlari mengejar Luhan setelah mengingat hari apa ini

"Luhan!"

Luhan yang sudah akan membuka pintu taksi berbalik

"Kau sudah akan pergi?"

"Penerbanganku pukul 11 siang ini"

"Kenapa?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak "Aku memikirkan apa yang kau katakan padaku. Dan kurasa kau benar. Aku selalu berharap dia berubah makanya aku tidak bisa pergi darinya. Aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya bahkan hanya memikirkan untuk meninggalkanya saja rasanya sakit" Luhan tersenyum "Dia selalu ada untukku. Ketika kami bertengkar dia akan selalu menjadi orang yang mengalah dan mencariku. Aku mungkin hanya merasa jenuh dengan sikapnya yang kadang otoriter dan tidak mau mengalah tapi dia juga sudah banyak berkorban untukku. Untuk kami. Aku sekarang sadar jika meninggalkanya bukanlah jalan ku inginkan"

Joonmyeon tersenyum, tahu jika Luhan pada akhirnya akan mengatakan ini

 _"Joonmyeon-ah, jeongmal Gomawoyo"_

 _"Ne, Cheonma._ Dan aku turut senang untukmu" Joonmyeon mengangguk, masih dengan senyum angelic yang sama _"Goodluck,_ Luhan. Meski begitu aku tetap berharap kau akan datang lagi kesini"

Luhan tertawa "Jangan khawatir. Jika aku kesini lagi aku akan mengajaknya bersamaku"

...

Minseok dan dewa Adonis -ralat Chen menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan berjalan-jalan di mall. Hanya berkeliling sebenarnya karena mereka tidak punya uang. Mencoba berbagai macam baju tanpa niatan untuk di beli. Haha... Ini adalah satu hari yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya mereka bisa merelakskan pikiran dari beban yang selama ini menggantung di pundak mereka. Dan Minseok pikir, dia memang butuh yang seperti ini. Menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang tidak akan menjugde kita karena memiliki masalah yang bisa dikatakan sama

"Minseokie~"

Minseok menoleh dan merasakan sebuah jari menusuk pipinya. Kemudian terdengar tawa riang Chen yang menertawakannya karena berhasil menjahilinya

Dan, Ya. Minseok memang butuh yang seperti ini

"Hey, Minseok. Coba lihat toko itu" Chen menarik Minseok memasuki sebuah toko aksesoris. Minseok hanya menurut kemudian berdiri tidak jauh dari Chen saat namja itu melihat-lihat berbagai macam aksesoris yang terpajang di _display._ Raut mukanya berubah-ubah, kadang tersenyum dan terkekeh saat melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu atau kadang mengerutkan hidungnya saat bingung atau tersenyum lebar ketika menemukan sesuatu yang disukainya. Minseok sendiri tertawa kecil melihat Chen. Sungguh namja itu benar-benar menghiburnya bahkan saat tidak disengaja sekalipun.

Minseok tersentak kaget saat Chen tiba-tiba memakaikan bando di kepalanya "Wah,, itu cocok denganmu"

Yeoja pipi bakpao itu berbalik menghadap kaca dan melihat di kepalanya terpasang bando berbentuk telinga kucing. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali berbalik menatap Chen "Apa maksudmu ini cocok denganku?"

"Karena kau mirip kucing. Imutnya~"

Minseok memalingkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Astaga, ini terasa membingungkan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merasa nyaman seperti ini terhadap orang yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya ini mampu membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Apalagi di usianya sekarang. Dia memang belum terlalu tua, tapi umumnya orang seusianya harusnya sudah pernah merasakan yang seperti ini kan? Tapi dia malah baru merasakanya. But nonetheless, it's the best feeling

"Hey, Minseokie~"

Minseok menatap sekitar, mencari dari arah mana Chen memanggilnya dan dia menemukan Chen sedang berdiri dibawah pohon natal yang sangat tinggi sambil melambaikan tanganya. Menyuruh Minseok untuk mendekat. Dengan terburu-buru yeoja itu berjalan kearah Chen dan kembali tersentak saat Chen lagi-lagi menarik tanganya. Kali ini memasuki sebuah toko coklat.

Mata Minseok berbinar seketika saat melihat berbagai macam coklat berbeda bentuk dan ukuran terpampang dihadapannya. Dia bahkan mulai berkhayal bagaimana rasanya jika dia bekerja disini dan bisa mencicipi tiap coklat yang ada disini setiap hari sampai khayalannya berpindah pada bagaimana menyenangkannya jika bisa menjilati coklat-coklat ini yang di oleskan di Abs Chen. _Oh God, Kim Minseok! Stop it!_ Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran kotor yang menghinggapinya barusan.

"Apa kau mau?" tanya Chen

Minseok refleks mengangguk. Namun tiba-tiba sadar "Eh, tidak.. Maksudku, tidak usah. Kau tidak perlu membelikanya untukku"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku punya cukup uang kalau hanya untuk membeli ini"

"Chen, kau lebih membutuhkan uang itu daripada aku. Dan bukanlah sesuatu yang bijaksana jika kau mengeluarkan uangmu hanya hal seperti ini"

Chen menghela nafasnya pasrah "hah, Mianhae. Aku ingin memberimu sebuah kencan yang berkesan tapi aku malah tidak punya uang"

"Hey, kita tidak membutuhkan banyak uang hanya untuk kencan karena menurutku ini saja sudah membuat ku sangat terkesan. Gomawo Chen-ah" Minseok tersenyum tulus. Membuat Chen nyaris buta saat melihat sinar cerah yang menguar dari senyuman yeoja tersebut

 _"PARK CHANYEOL'S CONCERT! TOMORROW, DECEMBER 31, LET'S SPREAD OUR LOVE EVERYONE!"_

Chen menatap iklan yang baru saja berlangsung dan sebuah ide baru saja tercipta di otaknya

"Aku sudah harus pergi sekarang"

 _"already?"_

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi besok?"

"Huh—"

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 5 sore besok"

"Dimana—"

"Pakai saja pakaian kasual yang nyaman" Kemudian Chen berbalik dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Minseok

"Tunggu..." gumam Minseok saat melihat tubuh Chen yang sudah menghilang kerumunan. "Bukankah besok malam sudah tahun baru?"

...

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya pada kasur dengan malas. Merasa energinya seperti sudah terserap habis saat merasakan lembutnya sprey kasurnya tersebut. Berjalan keberbagai tempat untuk mewawancarai orang ternyata begitu melelahkan. Ditambah fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa datang ke konser Chanyeol benar-benar menyurutkan semangatnya. Huftt

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, tapi karena terlalu lelah untuk membukakan, dia hanya berteriak _'come in'_

Pintu terbuka dan Tao berjalan masuk sambil tersenyum cerah "Tebak apa yang aku punya di balik punggungku?"

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk

"TA-DAAAA" Tao menunjukan padanya tiket konser Chanyeol yang dibelinya beberapa hari lalu "Aku tidak sengaja lewat sebenarnya. Dan karena aku ingat betapa sibuknya kau beberapa hari ini, jadi aku membelikanya untukmu"

Baekhyun hanya menatap sendu tiket itu

"Unnie? Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?" Tanya Tao saat melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang _out of character_. Biasanya kan dia akan berteriak-teriak girang

Baekhyun menghela nafanya berat "Harusnya memang senang, tapi aku tidak bisa datang. Umma kan akan datang besok, dan menyuruh kita berdua untuk menjempunya di bandara serta menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk memdengarkan ceritanya"

"Ah, iya benar. Apa Unnie tidak bilang pada Umma? Kenapa Unnie tidak bilang saja kalau Unnie sibuk?"

"Sudah, dan Umma bilang tidak bisa. Kami sudah jarang bertemu. Jadi jika aku menolak untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Pasti umma marah dan akan menghukumku"

Tao tertawa "well, umma kan sudah tua. Dan biasanya orang tua itu lebih emosional." dia menghela nafas kali ini _"yeah, too bad. Guess you'll just to watch the concert on YouTube "_

 _"As usual"_ Baekhyun kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur dan bertahan dalam posisi itu cukup lama. Bahkan sampai Tao keluar dari kamarnya, mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya besok.

Dia sudah sangat dekat. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia bisa melihat Park Chanyeol secara langsung. Tapi kenapa disaat segala sesuatunya sudah hampir terlaksana harus ada sesuatu yang terjadi, menempatkan batas antara keberhasilan dan kegagalan

Maksudku, kenapa susah sekali melihatnya secara langsung sih, bahkan hanya sekali

Lagipula, Ini juga tidak seperti dia akan langsung menikah dengan Park Chanyeol setelah konser (meskipun itu terdengar bagus). Park Chanyeol hanyalah orang yang disukainya _( okay maybe a little bit of love sprinkled somewhere)_ dan disini -nunjuk dada- tidak akan terasa sesak jika dia dibiarkan untuk melihat Chanyeol dari dekat sambil menyanyi (dan berkeringat, _that would be hella hot)_ hanya sekali saja. Hanya sekali, atau mungkin dua kali atau tiga kali juga kedengarannya bagus.

Penelitian menunjukan bahwa semakin sering fans menonton idola mereka maka akan menciptakan fans yang lebih dewasa dalam bersikap dan berperilaku lebih baik. Intinya menjadi fans yang beredukasi (apa iya? Ngarang lu, thor)

Merasa terlalu depresi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyalakan laptopnya dan berselancar di internet. Namun saat layar desktop-nya menyala, dia langsung mendapat panggilan _Skype_ dari kakaknya. Buru-buru dia menjawab video call tersebut dan tidak ada satu menit, angelic face kakak laki-lakinya itu memenuhi layar. Dia baru sadar jika dia sangat merindukan kakak lelakinya ini saat melihat wajahnya sekarang

"Joon, oppa!"

"Hey,, kemana saja kau seharian ini? Aku menunggumu tau!"

"Mian, oppa. Hehe.. Sibuk"

"Aku juga sibuk. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku sampai harus menggunakan Skype?"

"Ini untuk project video yang sedang aku buat"

"Oh, itu masuk akal. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini tentang tahun baru, Kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Jadi apa yang akan oppa lakukan saat Tahun baru?"

Joonmyeon bergumam pelan dan memasang tampang berpikir "well" dia memulai " Dibanding menghabiskan tahun baru dengan pacar, yang mana aku tidak punya. Aku pikir menghabiskannya dengan keluarga justru lebih baik. Kebanyakan orang dari generasi kita berpikir Tahun Baru haruslah dirayakan dengan pacar, _you know, those kissing at midnight stuff_. Tapi menurutku, ini justru waktu yang tepat untuk dihabiskan bersama keluarga. Merayakanya dengan orang-orang yang kau cintai berdiri disampingmu, yang selalu mendukungmu, selalu mencintai mu apapun yang terjadi, bahkan setelah tahun-tahun berlalu. _It's a great time to spend the day with my family. So, what I would do? I'd go home."_

Yahh.. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga besok tidaklah buruk.

TBC

Yoyoyo... Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Moga aja pada suka chapter ini,,hehe. Sedikit curhat nih ya, part jawaban Joonmyeon itu saya sekali (nasib jomblo)... Dan untuk chapter depan, bakalan nyeritain tentang semua couple yang di wawancarai sama Baek, Dan tentu saja konsernya Chanyeol.. Jadi tunggu aja ya.. haha. oh iya dan juga makasih banget sama semua yang udah memfollow, memfavorite, dan mereview cerita ini.. i love you soooo much guys.. haha

So

Review jusseoooo ~


	6. Chapter 6

_24/7 in love_

 _Chapter 6- D-day_

 _by Exo_L123_

 _Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and Other EXO member_

 _Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff_

 _Rate : T_

 _Summary : Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang fans fanatik dari penyanyi bernama Park Chanyeol. Akhir tahun ini Chanyeol akan mengadakan konser dan membuat sebuah kontes dengan hadiah Nge-date sehari bareng sang idola remaja tersebut. Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini._

 __oOo__

 **December 31**

 _This is the day_

Minseok berjalan memasuki Café milik Hankyung dan terkejut saat melihat banner juga balon serta bunga yang menghiasi area café persis seperti di acara ulang tahun. Tapi setahunya tidak pernah ada yang merayakan ulang tahun di café ini dan juga mana ada orang ulang tahun memasang banner dengan kalimat _'CONGRATULATIONS YOU ARE NOT VIRGIN ANYMORE'_

 _What the-_

Minseok langsung men _deathglare_ Hankyung dan Heechul yang sudah pasti merupakan tersangka utamanya

"Yakk! Apa-apaan kalian!"

"SELAMAT KARENA KAU SUDAH BENAR-BENAR DEWASA SEKARANG" Hankyung dan Heechul berteriak bersamaan

Minseok menghela nafas. Bingung juga harus mengatakan kejadian kemarin pada teman-temannya "Guys.. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf maksudku.. Ehhh.. Mian, aku tidak... Kami tidak melakukan itu"

Keantusiasan Hankyung dan Heechul hilang dalam sekejap

"MWO?!"

Minseok meletakkan tas tangan yang tadi di bawanya pada meja kemudian duduk di kursi disebelahnya "Well, yang kemarin itu... Sebenarnya dia bukanlah seorang pria panggilan"

"OH MY GOD! JADI DIA PENIPU?"

"Bukan~~" kata Minseok "Dia bukanlah pria panggilan, dia hanya sedang membutuhkan uang karena orang tuanya dirawat dirumah sakit"

"Sepertinya aku tau kemana cerita ini akan berlanjut" ucap Hankyung sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya

"ayolah, teman-teman~"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya " .ck.. Xiumin baby~"

"serius, ini benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya. Kim Minseok kami membayari mu ini bukan untuk dijadikan donasi kepada orang yang membutuhkan" cecar Hankyung. Benar-benar tidak habis bagaimana gampangnya sahabatnya ini bersimpati pada orang

"Oh, ayolah guys, aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa selain menolongnya. Lagipula aku yakin kalian juga akan melakukan hal yang sama saat melihat wajahnya—"

"Here we go again" Heechul menginterupsi "Xiumin baby, ini salah satu alasan lain kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukan 'itu'. Ya tuhan~ berhentilah berpikir jika semua orang memiliki wajah seperti puppy yang terbuang"

"tapi memang wajahnya seperti itu, apalagi saat alisnya mengerut seperti ini" Minseok menirukan alis Chen saat namja itu bersedih kemarin "dan bibir yang cemberut seperti ini" kini dia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

Hankyung dan Heechul hanya menatapnya datar "itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seekor puppy menurutku" kata Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Hankyung menonjokan kepalan tanganya pada meja membuat Minseok dan Heechul tersentak kaget "Well, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang karena kau tidak jadi tidur dengan dia dan malah memberikan uang itu secara cuma-cuma, kau harus membayar ganti rugi pada kami!"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, sebenarnya— " Minseok sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya tapi karena hanya dengan cara ini agar dia terbebas dari keharusannya membayar hutang pada mereka maka... "—malam ini kami akan berkencan. Dia bilang akan menjemputku sore ini"

Mata Hankyung dan Heechul membola kemudian mereka berteriak serempak "SEBELUM TAHUN BARU!? DAN KAU AKHIRNYA PUNYA TEMAN KENCAN DI MALAM TAHUN BARU!? KYAAAAA!"

Minseok tertawa sambil menutup telinganya "yeah"

"Kami ikut bahagia untukmu!"

Dia juga. Minseok juga merasa bahagia untuk dirinya

Namun kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama

6 jam kemudian

Minseok bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya dosa apa yang sudah dilakukannya di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai dia selalu mendapat kesialan ini

"Dia akan datang" seorang ahjuma petugas kebersihan yang dia tidak tau namanya mencoba menenangkanya yang sedang mondar-mandir sebelum ahjuma itu masuk kedalam ruang penyimpanan alat-alat di Café Hankyung.

Mendesah pasrah Minseok memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi dekat jendela dan menatap keluar "Dia tidak akan datang. Dia mencampakkan ku" Dewi keberuntungan juga tidak pernah berpihak padaku. Dunia membenciku. And I'm going to spend another year being a virgin

Heechul perlahan berjalan menghampirinya sambil membawa segelas wine yang tersisa dari acara perayaan tahun baru kecil-kecilan bersama para pegawainya tadi sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan menghabiskan malam tahun baru mereka dengan keluarga masing-masing, sambil merenung di dalam hati apakah tidak apa-apa menghampiri Minseok yang sedang rapuh begitu. Hankyung muncul dibelakangnya dan dengan pelan mendorongnya sampai akhirnya dia berdiri disamping kursi Minseok

"Umhh.. Xiumin baby" panggil Heechul sambil perlahan duduk disamping Minseok yang masih fokus menatap keluar jendela "Ini aku bawakan Wine"

"Aku tidak butuh Wine. Yang aku butuhkan itu seseorang yang bisa menemaniku menghabiskan malam natal tapi karena sepertinya tidak ada jadi aku ambil wine-nya" Minseok dengan malas mengambil gelas wine yang disodorkan Heechul padanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya pada luar jendela

"Ayolah, Xiumin baby~ ini masih sore"

Dan itu mampu membuat Minseok memutar kepalanya menghadap Heechul dengan kecepatan kilat "Sore katamu! Ini dua setengah jam sebelum tengah malam. Dia bilang akan menjemputku jam lima. Aku sudah menunggunya selama 6 jam dan kau bilang ini masih sore? SORE?"

Heechul mengangkat kedua telapak tanyanya "oke, aku menyerah"

"Dan aku pulang sekarang" kata Minseok sambil berdiri kemudian menarik tas tangannya sebelum berjalan keluar dari café

Heechul berbalik menatap Hankyung yang seperti meminta penjelasan namun Heechul hanya mengangkat bahunya

...

Yixing memainkan makanan yang ada dihadapannya dengan perasaan gugup. Di pangkuannya Ace terlelap dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Sungguh sangat imut. Ini hampir tengah malam dan dia tidak tau kenapa boss-nya, Kris, tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi ke panti asuhan pada jam segini. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertanya karena Kris menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat datang ke condominium miliknya.

Dan coba lihat sekarang, dia yang menyuruhnya cepat-cepat datang dia sendiri yang terlambat. Hingga akhirnya Yixing memilih menunggu di _café lounge_ didepan gedung, beberapa kali melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada disana. Dalam hati berdoa semoga saja mereka tidak menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun di mobil Kris saat perjalanan mereka ke panti asuhan nanti. Yah, meskipun itu kedengarannya sedikit menyenangkan.

Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Kris yang dengan _cool-_ nya berjalan ke arah mereka. Memakai kemeja putih sebagai atasan di padu dengan _long coat_ berwarna hitam dan celana jins bewarna senada coatnya. Rambutnya yang biasanya rapi kini terlihat sedikit acak dan itu justru menambah kesan seksi CEO muda tersebut. Yixing menelan ludahnya. Ini seperti dia jatuh lagi dan lagi oleh pesona Kris, tapi dia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu berharap

Yixing segera berdiri dan menyapa Kris dengan Ace yang ada di gendonganya "Selamat malam, sir"

"Ish.. Berhentilah bersikap formal. Kita sedang tidak di kantor, Yixing"

"Um..." Yixing sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun karena Kris yang tiba-tiba maju selangkah dan mencium pipi gembul Ace di gendonganya (serta bau parfum Kris yang tertangkap indera penciumnya) membuatnya _speechless._

Kris kembali menegakkan badannya. "Ayo" dia mengedikan dagunya. Memberi tanda agar segera pergi dari sana kemudian berjalan duluan. Yixing buru-buru mengambil tas bayi disampingnya dan berjalan menyusul Kris.

Barulah setelah mereka sampai di mobil Yixing punya kesempatan untuk bertanya "Kenapa kita harus ke panti asuhannya sekarang, sir?"

"Berhenti memanggilku Sir, Yixing" gumam Kris tapi karena Yixing terlalu fokus memasangkan seatbelt untuk Ace di kursi belakang, dia tidak mendengar gumaman Kris barusan. "Dan memangnya kenapa kalau sekarang ke panti asuhannya?"

Yixing memastikan Ace merasa nyaman di tempatnya sebelum duduk di kursi disamping Kris. "Entahlah, maksudku, sekarang ini orang-orang sedang merayakan pergantian tahun tapi kau malah mau menitipkan Ace di panti asuhan"

Tanpa diketahui Yixing Kris menampilkan senyum miringnya sebelum menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melaju membelah jalanan Seoul.

...

Kyungsoo berjalan mondar-mandir di depan gedung apartment Jongin. Menghiraukan pandangan heran dari orang-orang yang berjalan disekitar sana. Lagipula dia memang memilih waktu yang kurang tepat untuk mondar-mandir disana. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.34 pm yang artinya kurang dari dua setengah jam lagi tengah malam. Orang lain pada jam segini lebih memilih untuk ke sungai Han atau ketempat lain untuk merayakan tahun baru. Bukannya berjalan mondar-mandir mirip setrikaan di depan gedung apartment orang seperti yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan. Tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak peduli. Karena dia tau, kesalahannya sudah banyak. Dan dia tidak mau lagi jika harus melewati tahun berikutnya dengan beban berat dihatinya. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk kesini. Dia harus berbicara dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengar pintu utama terbuka dan dengan panik ia berbalik membelakangi pintu. Dalam hati berdoa supaya itu bukan Jongin. Dia menunggu hingga bayangan orang yang keluar tadi menghilang barulah Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega. _'Apa yang kulakukan sebenarnya'_ pikirnya _'tidak seharusnya aku takut kan? Ayolah, Kyungsoo. Bukan saatnya kau untuk menjadi pengecut'_. Sibuk dengan pikirannya Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika ada orang lain yang keluar lagi

"Baekhyun Unnie! Tunggu aku—huh"

 _Kau bisa Kyungsoo_

 _Kau bisa_

 _Ini saatnya kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri_

 _Fighting Kyungsoo!_

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Mencoba menyerap energi positif disekelilingnya. Memantabkan hatinya untuk berbalik dan mengetuk pintu utama. Okay. Kyungsoo berbalik dan langsung tersentak kaget karena seorang yeoja tinggi bermata panda berdiri tepat di belakangnya

"KYAAAAA!"

Yeoja itu juga ikut kaget mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo "Whoaaa... _Jeosongamnida_. Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkan mu"

"K-kau siapa?"

"Oh, aku Tao. Salah satu penghuni disini. Tadi saat aku aku keluar aku melihatmu seperti ragu akan masuk. Apa kau ingin menyewa kamar? Tapi sepertinya pemilik apartment sedang tidak ada. Mungkin kau bisa kembali lagi bes—"

"Eh, Bukan!" potong Kyungsoo cepat sambil mengibaskan tanganya panik "ma-maksudku... Bukan,. Aku" _Go on Kyungsoo_ "Aku mencari Kim Jongin"

Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Jongin? Oh maksudmu Kai?"

"Kai?"

"Iya,, penghuni apartment ini memang lebih suka memanggilnya Kai daripada Jongin. Dan dia juga tidak pernah mau di panggil oppa oleh penghuni yeoja yang lebih muda darinya. Menggelikan katanya. Tapi tetap minta di panggil Hyung bila dengan penghuni namja" jelas Tao panjang

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung lalu bertanya "Ngomong-ngomong apa dia ada"

"Ada. Tunggu sebentar, akan aku panggilkan dia untukmu"

"NO!" Kyungsoo berteriak panik dan mencoba mencegah Tao yang sudah kembali berjalan ke arah pintu dan disaat bersamaan Jongin keluar dari sana

"Tao kau lupa kunci—"

"Oh, Kai ! Benar-benar waktu yang pas"

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya berdiri begitu juga Jongin. Tao yang tidak menyadari atmosfer aneh diantara mereka hanya menghampiri Jongin dan mengambil kunci ditangan namja tan tersebut "Kai, dia mencarimu"

Sungguh, kenapa keadaannya jadi seawkward ini sih

"TAO! CEPATLAH ! NANTI KITA TERLAMBAT" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam taksi membuat Tao segera melesat meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih dalam posisinya masing-masing. Dan Sama-sama bingung harus melakukan apa. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Jongin dingin. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah jika ini adalah nada terdingin yang pernah di gunakan Jongin saat namja tan itu berbicara padanya

"Aku ingin bicara"

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan" dengan cepat Jongin berbalik dan menutup pintu utama meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja

Otak Kyungsoo memerintahkannya untuk mengejar Jongin tapi kenapa kakinya seperti tertancap dan tidak bisa digerakan. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak bisa langsung masuk dan berlari mengejar Jongin, kemudian memohon agar mau mendengarkan penjelasanku -tapi tunggu. Aku bisa!_

 _Yeah, aku bisa! Kenapa tidak_

Terserahlah nanti mau dibilang tidak sopan karena masuk tanpa ijin. Yang penting sekarang dia harus mengejar Jongin dan bicara padanya.

Kyungsoo kembali menarik nafas dalam sebelum membuka pintu utama. Hal pertama yang didapatkannya setelah pintu itu menjeblak terbuka adalah tatapan beberapa penghuni apartment yang sedang berkumpul diruang tamu. Namun karena sudah terlanjur dan dia juga tidak bisa mundur lagi, yang selanjutnya dia lakukan hanya membukuk meminta maaf. Setelah kembali menegakkan badanya dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Netranya menangkap punggung sosok yang dicarinya sedang berjalan menaiki tangga. Dia buru-buru lari mengejar Jongin. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan bertanya dari orang-orang disekitarnya

"Jongin" teriak Kyungsoo ikut menaiki tangga

"Pulanglah, Kyungsoo!" Jongin yang sudah membuka pintu kamarnya balik berteriak. Setelahnya dia langsung menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan menguncinya dari dalam

"Jongin kita harus bicara" Kyungsoo masih belum menyerah namun Jongin juga tidak kunjung membuka pintu kamarnya. Membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan harapannya. Ini kesempatannya memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Jongin, menjelaskan pada namja tan itu dari sudut pandangnya kenapa dia sampai meninggalkanya dulu. Tapi bagaimana bisa menjelaskan kalau bertemu dengannya saja Jongin tidak mau.

Kyungsoo sudah hampir menangis saat dirasakanya seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati tiga orang namja berdiri menatapnya

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila tapi jika kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Kai, pergilah ke sisi kiri gedung. Disana Ada tangga kayu yang bisa kau gunakan untuk mencapai jendela kamar Kai. Dan aku yakin Kai tidak mungkin mengusirmu dari sana" kata salah satu namja yang berdiri ditengah. Meskipun tidak saling kenal Kyungsoo merasa sangat berterima kasih pada mereka karena sudah mau membantunya. Bantuan itu sungguh berarti untuknya

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang ulang pada mereka sebelum turun kemudian keluar dari apartment dan berlari menuju ke sisi kiri gedung seperti yang di intruksikan namja tadi. Sesampainya disana dia mendongak dan dengan gampang menemukan jendela kamar Jongin. Berterima kasihlah pada beberapa penghuni yang menunjukkan padanya dari jendela kamar mereka sendiri. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kyungsoo mendirikan tangga kayu yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari sana dan meletakkanya di dinding kemudian memanjat dengan hati-hati

Saat sudah sejajar dengan jendela kamar Jongin, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin yang sedang memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Dia kemudian mengetuk kaca jendela membuat Jongin berbalik menatapnya. Mata namja tan itu membola. Dengan tergesa-gesa namja tan itu menggeser jendelanya hingga terbuka. Namun belum sempat Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu Jongin sudah berteriak duluan padanya "NEO PABBOYA! KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"dan dengan cara memanjat jendela kamarku, apa kau gila?"

"Mungkin iya! Dan bukankah itu justru memberikan bukti padamu kalau aku sangat serius ingin bicara denganmu?"

Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo yang di penuhi tekad dan keseriusan. Dan dia tidak bisa berbohong, jika dia sangat khawatir pada yeoja ini saat melihatnya nangkring di jendela kamarnya. Sungguh, Kyungsoo masih sangat berarti untuk hidupnya. Jongin menggeser sedikit badanya kesamping jendela "Masuklah sebelum kau jatuh"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan dengan hati-hati masuk melewati jendela. Namun karena ukuran jendela yang tidak terlalu lebar serta dia yang awalnya memang salah tumpuan membuatnya kesusahan memasukan tubuhnya. Jongin yang melihat itu reflek mengulurkan kedua tanganya dan mengangkat pinggang Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya yeoja mata bulat itu mampu menapak sempurna dilantai kamar Jongin.

 _"Thanks"_ Kyungsoo mendongak dan barulah dia sadar jika jarak wajahnya dan Jongin sangatlah dekat. Posisi mereka saling memeluk dengan telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang berada didada bidang Jongin serta tangan Jongin yang masih melingkar dipinggangnya dengan mata yang saling menatap. Dan jangan lupakan detakan jantung mereka yang seakan berlomba milik siapa yang lebih cepat.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu hingga Jongin yang tersadar duluan menyentakkan tangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba. barulah setelahnya suasana awkward kembali hadir diantara mereka. Namja tan itu memilih untuk berdiri menyender pada lemari bajunya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih tetap menunduk

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Jongin mencoba kembali ke topik awal alasan Kyungsoo menemuinya

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin "Aku sudah keluar dari tempat kerjaku" melihat Jongin yang seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, Kyungsoo buru-buru menambahkan " Kau benar. Aku memang bodoh. Aku membuat keputusan yang salah dengan meninggalkanmu. Aku—" Kyungsoo menyadari suaranya yang perlahan bergetar, tapi dia merasa harus bisa mengatakan maksudnya terlebih dahulu sebelum air matanya jatuh. " Aku punya mimpi, Jongin. Aku ingin menjadi sukses. Aku ingin memiliki gelar untuk diriku. Aku ingin merasa bahwa aku.. Penting. Tapi kesalahan yang sudah aku lakukan adalah,,, bahwa aku tidak sadar jika aku sudah memiliki semua itu saat bersamamu" Kyungsoo mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan "Aku tau kau berasal dari keluarga yang mampu Jongin. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun karena kau akan langsung menyandang status penerus satu-satunya keluarga Kim dan mewarisi resort serta beberapa hotel di Bucheon. Karena itu aku ingin merasa pantas untukmu. Aku ingin memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan saat bertemu dengan orang tuamu. Aku tidak mau hanya dicap menumpang nama pada keluarga besarmu jika suatu hari kita menikah seperti yang kau katakan dulu"

"Aku tidak ingin memintamu untuk memaafkanku. Aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa tiada satu haripun terlewati tanpa aku memikirkan mu, memikirkan kita dan semua hal yang seharusnya kita lakukan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kita akan berakhir seperti ini dan tentu saja tidak ada orang lain bisa disalahkan kecuali aku" Kyungsoo menunggu satu kata saja sebagai tanggapan Jongin. Namun namja itu masih tetap diam dan menatapnya datar. Bahkan hingga 5 menit lamanya. "Jongin" Panggil Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak lagi menatap Kyungsoo.

Kecewa. Kyungsoo merasa kecewa karena Jongin tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. Mungkin ini saatnya dia pergi. Bukankah dari awal kedatangannya memang tidak diindahkan oleh Jongin ya. Huft. "Aku rasa... Aku akan pulang sekarang"

Sungguh menyakitkan. Bahkan setelah dia keluar dari kamar Jongin dan menutup pintunya, namja tan itu masih belum mengucapkan apapun. Lagipula apa yang dia harapkan coba? Jongin yang akan memaafkanya kemudian memeluknya? Ayolah, Do Kyungsoo kau tau hal itu tidak akan terjadi setelah apa yang kau perbuat padanya. Tapi kalau boleh jujur dia masih sedikit berharap sebenarnya

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Dia sungguh menyedihkan bukan? Disaat orang lain merayakan tahun baru dengan cerah ceria bersama orang tersayang mereka dia malah sendirian. Ah, dia jadi malas pulang.

...

Apakah kau tau rasanya saat kita memimpikan sesuatu dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mewujudkanya tapi saat mimpi itu hampir terwujud kita justru tidak mampu menjadikannya nyata? yeah, seperti itulah perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. Dia sudah menunggu begitu lama untuk bisa datang ke konser Chanyeol dan melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi coba lihat dimana dia sekarang? Bukanya di _Seoul Convention Center_ , berteriak-teriak bersama fans Chanyeol yang lain. Dia malah duduk dikursi tunggu dibandara.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa menenangkanya sehingga saat ibunya datang nanti, Nyonya Byun tidak akan murka padanya saat melihat muka anak perempuannya yang kusut seperti baju lecek hanya karena tidak bisa datang ke konser penyanyi yang digilai anaknya tersebut. Tapi sungguh itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

Baekhyun sedih, kecewa, frustasi

Karena kesal, Baekhyun melempar tutup botol isotonik yang sejak tadi dimainkanya asal dan sialnya mengenai kepala seorang Yeoja bermata rusa yang lewat disampingnya

"Aw, yak" pekik yeoja itu sambil mengusap kepalanya

"Oh,, _Jeosongamnida"_ Baekhyun buru-buru menghampiri yeoja itu dan mengambil tutup botol tadi "Aku benar-benar minta maaf" katanya lagi sambil membungkuk beberapa kali

Yeoja itu tersenyum melihat Baekhyun "Tidak apa-apa" katanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam sambil memikirkan betapa familiar wajah orang ini. Ah, mungkin salah satu orang yang dia wawancarai. Terserahlah, dia tidak mau terlalu memikirkan itu, karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah konser Chanyeol dan ketidakberuntungannya

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas untuk yang ke 15 kalinya dalam 15 menit terakhir

Tao yang merasakan kesedihan kakaknya merasa kasihan padanya

"Baek, Unnie, kalau kau mau kau bisa pergi, kok"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Umma sebentar lagi juga datang"

"Aku yang akan menjelaskannya pada Umma nanti. Lagipula aku bawa tiketnya"

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disini"

"Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa. Ayolah Unnie. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan mu untuk melihat Chanyeol secara langsung. Jangan biarkan terlewat begitu saja"

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi "Hentikan Tao, aku jadi merasa benar-benar ingin kabur sekarang"

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Dengar Unnie. Kau sudah bekerja keras untuk mendapat nilai terbaik di setiap ujian seperti keinginan Umma. Kau juga tidak pernah melanggar aturan yang dibuatnya. Dan selalu mendahulukan apapun yang diperintahkannya. Dan untuk kali ini saja, Aku rasa tidak apa-apa jika kau melakukan sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri karena kau berhak untuk melakukannya" Kata Tao sambil menatap lembut kakaknya. Meskipun mereka tidaklah dilahirkan dari satu ibu tapi dia sangat menyayangi saudaranya ini. Dan meskipun nyonya Byun bukanlah Ibu kandungnya, tapi sejak wanita itu menemukanya menangis didepan gerbang Keluaga Byun dulu, wanita paruh baya itu sangatlah menyayanginya dan tidak pernah membeda-bedakanya dengan Baekhyun. Anak perempuannya sendiri. Jadi dia cukup yakin jika Ummanya tidak akan murka padanya karena sudah membantu Baekhyun kabur

"Lagipula kau tau Unnie? Umma akan selalu ada untuk menghukummu bukan?" Pada akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama dan di saat-saat beginilah Baekhyun sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan Tao ada bersamanya.

"Ah, Tao-ie~ gomawo. kau yang terbaik" Baekhyun memeluk Tao sejenak kemudian buru-buru mengecek jam tangannya "Baiklah, aku percayakan alasan kepergianku padamu"

"Tenang saja, aku pintar membuat alasan"

Baekhyun tertawa sebelum berbalik pergi. Tidak lupa melambai pada Tao kemudian berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Namun karena keadaan Bandara yang ramai membuat Baekhyun sesekali mengumpat kesal karena langkahnya menuju pintu keluar kadang terhalangi. Dia harus buru-buru kalau ingin sampai di tempat konser tepat waktu.

...

"Jadi? Sudah berapa lama kau mencintaiku?"

Yixing terkesiap kaget. Jika seandainya dia yang sedang menyetir sudah dipastikan mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak pembatas jalan. Dia kemudian menutupi muka merahnya dengan sebelah tangan "Ya! Jangan menanyakan itu padaku"

Kris melirik Yixing dan tersenyum miring "Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa juga kau ingin tau? Lagipula itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting"

"Jangan menutupi wajahmu begitu, Yixing"

"Ya! Diamlah!"

"Apa? Kau baru saja menyuruh ku diam?"

"Ti-tidak, tidak. Bu-bukan begitu maksudku" Dengan panik Yixing menurunkan tanganya dan langsung disambut senyum miring Kris. Yixing mengerang pelan karena berhasil dikerjai oleh Kris dan kembali menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Tuhan, ini sangat melakukan" cicitnya pelan yang hanya ditertawakan oleh Kris. Dia memutuskan untuk menatap keluar jendela dan barulah dia sadar dimana mereka sekarang "Tunggu, ini bukanlah jalan ke panti asuhan" Dia kemudian menatap Kris yang masih fokus pada jalanan "Sir, sebenarnya kita akan kemana?"

Kris kembali tersenyum miring, dan itu memberi pertanda pada Yixing bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan ketika Kris memberhentikan mobilnya, Yixing kembali sadar jika mereka sekarang berada di parkiran gedung _Seoul Convention Center._ Dimana sebuah konser sedang berlangsung melihat begitu banyaknya manusia yang datang kesana.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanya Yixing

"Aku tidak akan menitipkan Ace di panti asuhan"

"BENARKAH!" seru Yixing

Kris berbalik menatapnya "Tapi aku tidak bisa menjaganya seorang diri"

"Kau bisa mempekerjakan babysitter"

"Aku malah berpikir, bagaimana jika kau saja yang menjaganya b—"

"OH! Kau ingin aku yang menjadi babysitternya? Baiklah tidak masalah bagiku"

"Yixing"

 _"Wah, that's awesome-"_

"Yixing" Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain. Kris menarik bahu yeoja itu dan menahannya agar terdiam di tempat. "Aku ingin kau menjaga Ace, bersamaku" Kata Kris penuh keseriusan.

Yixing mengedipkan matanya "Oh?"

Kris menatap datar Yixing

"Oh, Oh, _oohhhh_ " Yixing akhirnya mengerti maksud ucapan Kris, tapi masalahnya adalah sangat susah untuknya mengatakan bahwa dia mengerti. Dan lagi dia sungguh tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti menanggapi perkataan Kris _"Ah,.. Hmm.. Uhh_ "

"Yixing" Kris mengerang tidak sabar menunggu loading otak Yixing yang begitu lama hingga memutuskan untuk memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir yeoja itu. Namun hanya beberapa detik kemudian Kris kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yixing yang sekarang sudah seperti patung dengan muka dan telinga yang merah

"Ka-kau baru saja menciumku, Sir?"

Kris terkekeh sebelum keluar dari mobil "Ayo"

Yixing melihat namja tinggi itu membuka pintu belakang dan mengangkat Ace yang sudah bangun dan membawanya keluar mobil.

"Itu pasti pernyataan cinta terkonyol yang pernah ada" Yixing terkekeh kemudian ikut keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menghampiri mereka

"Lihat, Ace. Itu mommy" Kata Kris menirukan suara anak-anak sambil menggunakan tangan Ace untuk menunjuk Yixing. Bayi lucu itu tertawa diikuti Kris dengan suara beratnya. Dan Yixing, melihat kedua orang ini begitu bahagia, dia juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. Mungkin inilah sesuatu hal yang akan terjadi tadi. Mungkin Ace memang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menyatukan mereka. Dan sekarang yang perlu dia lakukan adalah membesarkan bayi imut itu. Berterima kasih setiap detiknya karena berkatnya, dia dapat memiliki keluarga yang impikannya.

Kris menggenggam erat tangan Yixing dengan Ace yang masih di gendonganya kemudian mereka melangkah bersama

"Ehm,, Sir, kau belum memberitahuku apa yang kita lakukan di konsernya Park Chanyeol?"

Kris berdecak "berhenti memanggilku Sir, sayang" kemudian ia menaikan satu alisnya "Apa aku belum memberitahumu? Chanyeol itu sahabatku"

 _"MWO?! You've got to be kidding me!"_

 _..._

di ruang make up, Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar saat stylish-nya selesai mendandani rambutnya. Namun bukan karena penampilannya yang membuatnya tersenyum selebar itu. tapi karena-

"Berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu. Kau menggelikan" semprot sang manager yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeol. Sudah sejak kemarin malam sebenarnya namja tinggi bertingkah seperti ini

"Isshhh, kau ini Hyung. akukan sedang bahagia" kata Chanyeol sambil nyengir

Managernya itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala " sudahlah cepat kau bersiap. konser sebentar lagi dimulai". Chanyeol mengangkat kedua jempolnya pada sang manager sebelum managernya keluar dari sana

Chanyeol sendiri kembali memandangi wajahnya pada cermin dengan senyuman yang masih bersarang di bibirnya

 _Sebentar lagi, aku akan betemu kembali denganmu. Ku harap kau benar-benar datang_

...

"Iya, aku baru saja sampai" kata Luhan pada Yixing di telepon. Sebelah tangannya menggeret koper besar di belakangnya menuju kursi tunggu. "apa? Kau dimana? Kenapa berisik sekali? Halo, Yixing? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu? Halo,, halo? Ah, aku akan menelponmu lagi! AKU AKAN MENELPONMU LAGI NANTI" sambungan telepon pun terputus. Luhan menghela nafas. Kemudian terdiam sesaat. Ponsel di sakunya kembali bergetar, satu pesan masuk. Luhan segera membacanya

'jangan lupa Janjimu untuk kembali lagi kesini bersama tunanganmu.^^'

Joonmyeon

Luhan tersenyum mengingat kembali pertemuan singkatnya dengan Joonmyeon yang begitu berkesan. Meskipun begitu singkat, juga mereka yang tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi banyak hal yang dipelajarinya dari namja itu.

Luhan memutuskan keluar dari bandara dan mencari taksi untuk mengantarnya pulang. Namun saat ia sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan sebuah Porches yang sangat familiar berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Dia menunggu dengan jantung berdegub semakin kencang setiap detiknya. Dan akhirnya saat dia melihat Sehun keluar dari mobil itu dan tersenyum sangat tampan padanya. Dia dapat merasakan jantungnya meledak

"Hey" sapa Sehun, masih dengan senyuman yang selalu membuat Luhan jatuh cinta. Dia melangkah mendekati Luhan kemudian mengecup sekilas pipi gadis itu dan mengambil alih koper Luhan.

"Kau disini?"

"Mmm-hhmm" gumam Sehun sambil memasukan koper Luhan ke dalam bagasi mobil

Luhan menatapnya, melihat bagaimana poninya jatuh mengenai alisnya, bagaimana tangannya yang melingkar di pegangan kopernya, bagaimana otot bicepnya yang tercetak dari baju yang dikenakannya dan semua itu membuat Luhan sadar alasan kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa menyerah pada hubungan mereka ya karena Sehun akan tetap menjadi Sehun, namja yang sangat dicintainya. Yang berubah hanyalah cara pandang dan _perspective_ -nya pada namja itu saja.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku pulang hari ini?" tanya Luhan, seingatnya dia tidak pernah memberi tau Sehun tentang penerbangannya

Sehun menutup bagasi mobilnya "Apa sih yang tidak ku tahu tentang mu, Lu?"

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali, membuat Sehun terkekeh kemudian berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Dia usapkan jemarinya pada pipi tembam gadisnya "Dengar, aku tau kita sedang ada masalah tapi aku tidak akan menyerah padamu, pada kita. Hanya saja beri tahu aku. Beri tahu aku bila kau tersakiti, bila kau merasa sedih dan aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bahagia kembali"

Luhan menutup matanya saat jemarinya berhasil menyatu dengan jemari Sehun di pipinya. Dia tersenyum "Tidak, Sehun. Kita tidak sedang ada masalah. Kita baik-baik saja" dia kemudian dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan disambut oleh tatapan Sehun yang menatapnya seolah dia adalah hal yang sangat berharga di dunia. Luhan kembali tersenyum "Kita baik-baik saja Sehun"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun langsung menarik Luhan ke dalam dekapan eratnya. Sesuatu yang sangat dirindukan oleh Sehun. Dan percayalah. Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama.

...

Minseok merasa dirinya tidak terlalu banyak minum tadi, tapi kenapa sekarang dia berhalusinasi melihat Chen ada di depannya. Dan karena dia tidak yakin ini halusinasi atau tidak, maka dia memutuskan untuk membuktikannya dengan...

PLAK

Menampar wajah Chen

"Aw" teriak Chen

Opss, sepertinya ini bukan halusinasi. Ah, tapi terserahlah. Lagipula Chen pantas mendapatkanya

"Dengar, Minseok. Aku bisa jelaskan"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan disini. Sekarang aku mau pulang, kembali kerumahku yang membosankan"

Chen buru-buru mencekal tangan Minseok "tolong dengarkan aku dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan tadi"

"Baiklah" Minseok menghempaskan tangan Chen dan kembali melangkah

"Aku tadi kerumah sakit!" Minseok terdiam "Ibuku tiba-tiba kritis, dan aku harus menungguinya tadi"

"Lalu kenapa kau sekarang disini. Harusnya kau tetap dirumah sakit menjaga mereka" Tanya Minseok, membalik tubuhnya menghadap Chen

"Aku ingin menghabiskan tahun baru bersamamu makanya aku kesini. Dan dokter juga bilang kalau keadaan ibu ku sudah stabil, karena itu aku berani meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dengar Minseok, mungkin ini sulit dipercaya tapi kumohon percayalah. Aku tidak pernah punya pengalaman menyukai seseorang pada pandangan pertama karena itu, ini semua sungguh baru untukku. Tapi kumohon percayalah bahwa semua yang ku katakan ini adalah yang sejujurnya"

"Kau.. Kau menyukai ku?"

"Iya, aku menyukai mu. Kau baik, kau murah hati, tulus, kau perhatian, dan mungkin aku bisa membuat ribuan list lanjutanya. Aku terpesona sejak pertama melihatmu. Kau sungguh orang yang luar biasa"

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya "Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Chen berdecak "IYA,. Aku menyukai Kim Minseok! Akan aku buatkan banner, poster atau apapun untuk membuktikan padamu dan kepada dunia kalau aku menyukai Kim Minseok"

Minseok semakin keras menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah senyumnya untuk terkembang

"Dan kau juga menyukai ku, jadi berhenti menyembunyikan senyumanmu itu" tambah Chen membuat Minseok tertawa lebar. Chen kemudian menggenggam tangan Minseok dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening mereka bersentuhan _"Well Then, Can I still have my New year's date?"_ tanya Chen kemudian mengecup bibir Minseok

"Tapi ini hampir tengah malam, dan kita belum punya tujuan"

Sekali lagi Chen mengecup bibir Minseok. Genggaman tangannya pada yeoja pipi bakpao itu ia eratkan "kita bisa jalan-jalan di sekitar sini saja. Selama itu bersamamu aku anggap itu kencan"

Dan kali ini Minseok tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya lagi.

...

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat sadar jalan yang mereka lewati bukanlah jalan menuju apartment. Dia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang menyetir dengan kecepatan penuh agar tidak terjebak macet "Sehun, kita akan kemana sebenarnya?"

"Seorang temanku mengadakan konser malam ini dan dia mengundang kita. Jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa jika kita menghabiskan tahun baru dengan menonton konsernya. Tentu kalau kau tidak keberatan"

"Tapi, bukankah kita punya rencana lain?" Luhan menatap keluar jendela mobil dan netranya menangkap billboard besar yang menginformasikan konser Seorang artis lalu dia terbelalak "Kecuali jika teman yang kau maksud itu Park Chanyeol.. " dengan cepat kembali kepada Sehun sedang tersenyum miring padanya "KAU BERTEMAN DENGAN PARK CHANYEOL!"

Sehun sempat tersentak mendengar teriakan Luhan sebelum tertawa lebar

"Kau pasti bercanda" gumam Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tapi sebelumnya aku harus menjemput seseorang dulu"

...

"Kyungsoo!"

 _Hah? Itu seperti suara Jongin_

"Do Kyungsoo!"

 _Ah, tapi tidak mungkin_

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget kemudian segera berbalik dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Jongin-" kata-katanya terputus begitu saja saat Jongin yang sudah sampai dihadapannya langsung menarik tanganya kemudian mendekapnya erat. Dekapan yang sangat dirindukannya, dekapan dari orang yang selalu memberinya kekuatan "Jongin?"

"Aku pasti sangat memcintaimu sampai melakukan hal ini" bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo membuat tengkuknya terasa meremang. "Kau selalu saja melakukan hal bodoh. Dan mungkin karena itu aku tidak pernah bisa meninggalkanmu"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Ini sungguh diluar _expectasinya_. Ini adalah hal yang diragukannya akan terjadi tapi mungkin ini memang yang seharusnya terjadi karena inilah mereka, inilah Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo yang seharusnya

Tidak ada kata yang dapat keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo saat ini. Karena itu dia hanya bisa melakukan hal yang sekiranya dapat menunjukkan perasaan bahagianya. Membalas pelukan Jongin. Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang juga balik menatapnya. Mereka tersenyum. Sangat bahagia

Dengan perlahan Jongin memajukan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan yang menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sendiri sudah memejamkan matanya. Wajah Jongin makin lama makin dekat, hingga tinggal 1 centi saja bibir mereka akan bertemu sebelum suara berisik di belakang mereka mengganggu moment romantis tersebut.

"HEY, JONGIN"

Reflek mereka menoleh ke arah suara "Sehun?" kata Jongin kemudian berjalan menghampiri mobil Sehun. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan secara otomatis yeoja tertarik di belakangnya "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menjemputmu tentu saja. Kecuali kau mau menghabiskan tahun baru di apartmentmu yang membosankan itu" kata Sehun dengan antusias kemudian sedikit menggoda Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dibelakang namja tan itu "Wahh, kurasa cinta lama telah bersemi kembali"

Kyungsoo bersemu oleh godaan Sehun namun tetap menyapa kawan lamanya itu "Hello, Sehun. Menyenangkan rasanya mengetahui kau tidak berubah banyak"

"Perubahan itu relative kawan. Sekarang masuklah"

Jongin membuka pintu belakang dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk masuk duluan. Setelah di dalam barulah Kyungsoo melihat seorang yeoja cantik bermata rusa duduk di kursi samping kemudi

"Anyeong, aku Luhan. Tunangan Sehun" katanya menyapa Kyungsoo.

"Oh, anyeong" Kyungsoo menyapa balik dan menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu. Lalu Luhan mengangguk pada Jongin yang sudah duduk disampingnya. Sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang sudah menjalankan kembali mobilnya

"Ke konser"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba mengingat "Oh, Konsernya Chanyeol hyung"

Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang bingung "Chanyeol? Maksudmu Park Chanyeol?"

"Yeah, dia teman kami" kata Sehun dan Jongin berbarengan dengan nada seolah berteman dengan penyanyi yang sedang naik daun itu adalah hal yang wajar dan normal didunia.

Luhan menyadari Kyungsoo yang menatap kearahnya dan mengangkat tangannya "Jangan bertanya padaku karena aku juga baru mengetahui hal itu sekitar setengah jam yang lalu"

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa berteman dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya, berharap rasa penasarannya akan terjawab, karena sungguh mereka bukanlah jenis orang yang akan tidak sengaja bertemu di halte kemudian saling menyapa.

"Bagaiman ya... Hmmmm" Jongin memasang pose berpikir, mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka dengan Chanyeol hingga akhirnya mereka berteman "Well, Chanyeol sedang kabur hari itu, dia memakai hoodie dan kacamata hitam, waktu itu aku dan Sehun sedang di Mall untuk melakukan _flashmob"_

Luhan langsung menatap Sehun _"Flashmob?_ Kau bilang kau sudah berhenti melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak ikut, aku hanya membantu" Sehun buru-buru menjawab

"Dia sedang di kejar _sasaeng_ fansnya waktu itu lalu kami membantunya bersembunyi dan kami juga baru tau kalau dia Chanyeol setelah keluar dari Mall. Dan sejak saat itu saat dia ingin kabur, aku membantunya, atau kadang Sehun kalau dia sedang tidak sibuk"

Sehun mengangguk "Dan ku pikir karena itulah kita diundang ke konsernya secara gratis"

"Itu menakjubkan menurutku" komentar Luhan. Merasa sedikit iri pada mereka "Maksudku, aku tinggal di daerah sama dengan Sandara Park tapi tetap saja tidak bisa berteman dengannya"

"Atau Tiffany Hwang" timpal Kyungsoo kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan tangan Jongin yang menggenggam tangannya dan dia diam-diam tersenyum sambil menatap keluar jendela. Namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar sedang berjalan tidak jauh dari mobil mereka. "Minseok?" dia bergumam pelan. Dan setelah yakin itu memang sahabatnya dia pun meminta Sehun untuk menepi "Tunggu, Sehun. Tolong menepi, itu Minseok!"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo bingung "Siapa?" dan meskipun Sehun juga bingung dia tetap menepi

Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil lalu berteriak "MINSEOK ! HEY, KIM MINSEOK!"

Minseok yang merasa di panggil menoleh, kemudian tersenyum cerah saat melihat Kyungsoo. Dia berlari ke arah yeoja itu, dan menarik Chen bersamanya

"Kau mau kemana, Min?"

Minseok menoleh pada Chen sebentar lalu menjawab "Tidak ada tujuan sebenarnya. Kami hanya jalan-jalan"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah mobil dan tanpa persetujuan dari pemilik mobil, yeoja itu langsung membuka pintu belakang dan mendorong Minseok masuk membuat Jongin terdorong ke pojok hingga dahinya berakhir _mencium_ jendela kaca. Tidak berselang lama hal itu kembali dialami Jongin saat seorang lagi dimasukkan paksa oleh Kyungsoo dan terakhir memasukan dirinya sendiri sebelum menutup pintu mobil.

Di kursi depan Luhan terbahak-bahak melihat adegan itu sementara Sehun meratapi kondisi mobilnya. Tapi karena ini adalah malam tahun baru, dia mencoba memakluminya. Karena malam tahun baru adalah malam penuh kebahagiaan. Yah meskipun kau harus mengorbankan mobilmu

...

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di _Seoul Convention Center_ yang sudah dipenuhi oleh ratusan fans Chanyeol. Ini baru yang diluar, bagaimana yang didalam. Meskipun ini mini konser tapi karena fansnya yang begitu banyak, mereka memaksakan diri untuk datang meski tidak bisa masuk kedalam. Tiga pasangan ini memutuskan untuk segera masuk dan karena mereka di undang secara khusus oleh Chanyeol maka tinggal menyebutkan salah satu nama dari mereka saja, jalan menuju Hall sudah terbuka lebar.

Seperti perkiraan, arena konser itu sudah dipenuhi oleh banner, ligthstick dan berbagai poster Chanyeol, juga teriakan exited para fans serta musik yang menggema dari Speaker. Semuanya seakan tumpah ruah disana, dari gadis-gadis pelajar, pemilik fansite, orang biasa, produser musik bahkan artis-artis lain berada di konser itu. Menyatu bersama dalam satu event.

Salah satu staff yang sudah disuruh Chanyeol membimbing mereka menuju kursi VIP bersama kenalan juga artis-artis lain sahabat Chanyeol (Dan itu sungguh membuat jiwa _fangirl_ Luhan dan Kyungsoo muncul karena akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung dengan Song Joongki, Lee Min Ho, Lee Kwang Soo dan masih banyak lagi artis yang menyerupai _giraffe_ lain yang Sehun tidak tau namanya)

"LUHAN!"

Mereka menoleh ke arah orang memanggil Luhan tersebut dan mendapati satu lagi gadis China yang berjalan ke arah Luhan "Yixing? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menonton konser tentu saja. Kris ternyata teman Chanyeol dan karena itu kami diundang"

"Kami juga di undang olehnya" jawab Luhan exited

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk kemudian mengenalkan orang-orang yang datang bersamanya pada Kris dan Yixing

Tidak lama kemudian lampu mendadak meredup, tanda bahwa konser akan segera dimulai. Lalu sebuah video pembuka berputar di layar lebar. Dan dari tengah layar yang terbelah dua munculah sosok Chanyeol sambil menyanyikan salah satu hits andalannya, membuat sorak-sorai para fans makin bergemuruh sambil mengangkat banner juga light stick masing-masing.

Selesai lagu pertama Chanyeol menyambut para Fans nya dengan semangat, sesekali mengajak berinteraksi, juga mengucapkan selamat tahun baru untuk semua yang hadir disana sebelum menyanyikan lagu lagi.

"Okay, kalian pasti ingat tentang kontes yang aku buat bukan" Tanya Chanyeol lewat microphone-nya setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu ketiganya dan langsung mendapat jawaban Yes yang bersamaan dari para fans "Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menunjukan pada kalian video yang sudah aku pilih, _the winner!"_

Kemudian video mulai berputar, awalnya sedikit blur, lalu terdengar suara seorang yeoja yang menjelaskan konsep videonya sebelum beralih ke clip selanjutnya yang mana menampilkan wajah malu-malu Yixing memenuhi layar. Luhan dapat mendengar pekikan kaget dari Yixing kemudian tertawa

 ** _"Aku? Aku hanya ingin melihat orang yang aku cintai bahagia"_**

Hampir semua fans berkata _'owhh~ that's sweet'_ membuat Yixing berdecak pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kris

Clip selanjutnya menampilkan Kyungsoo yang kesusahan membawa begitu banyak folder menimbulkan tawa dari para penonton. Tapi yang membuat Kyungsoo kaget adalah kenapa dia bisa satu video dengan Yixing, sungguh kebetulan yang menakjubkan bukan?

 ** _"aku mungkin ingin meminta maaf kepada seseorang yang sudah aku sakiti. Dan mencoba untuk tidak membuat kesalahan lagi"_**

Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat tulus dan manis saat menoleh

 ** _"I want…I want to lose…my…you know."_**

"OH MY GOD" teriak Minseok karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

 _ **"Huh? What is it?"**_

 _ **"You know that thing you want to lose to someone."**_

Penonton tertawa terbahak

 _ **"What thing?"**_

 _ **Yeoja itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung "Ah, sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ini memalukan."**_

 _ **"Ehh come on! Say it!"**_

 _ **"That…thing…"**_

 _ **"Nde?"**_

 _ **"Your V-card…."**_

 _ **"…oh."**_

"YA TUHAN ITU SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN, AKU TIDAK MENGATAKAN ITU"

Chen berdecak ke arah Minseok yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya karena malu Kemudian memeluknya

 ** _"Jadi, kemana Unnie akan pergi?"_**

 ** _"Suatu tempat"_**

Luhan tersenyum

"Luhan juga?" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak kaget karena bisa-bisanya mereka semua berada dalam satu video

 ** _"Okay, um,, jadi ini pertanyaanku. Apa yang akan Unnie lakukan sebelum tahun baru?"_**

 ** _"I'll try to fix everything"_**

Dan syukurlah, dia benar mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya. Luhan merasakan tangan Sehun melingkari bahunya dan tanpa menunggu lama dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Sehun. Membiarkan namja itu tahu kalau dia sangat mempercayainya.

Sebuah suara yang familiar ditelinga Luhan muncul setelahnya dan yeoja itu membulatkan matanya saat sosok Joonmyeon berada di layar

 ** _"Dibanding menghabiskan tahun baru dengan pacar, yang mana aku tidak punya. Aku pikir menghabiskannya dengan keluarga justru lebih baik. Kebanyakan orang dari generasi kita berpikir Tahun Baru haruslah dirayakan dengan pacar, you know, those kissing at midnight stuff. Tapi menurutku, ini justru waktu yang tepat untuk dihabiskan bersama keluarga. Merayakanya dengan orang-orang yang kau cintai berdiri disampingmu, yang selalu mendukungmu, selalu mencintai mu apapun yang terjadi, bahkan setelah tahun-tahun berlalu. It's a great time to spend the day with my family. So, what I would do? I'd go home."_**

 ** _"Anyeong, Byun Baekhyun imnida"_ ** layar dipenuhi oleh lambaian tangan dari yeoja yang tersenyum menampilkan eye's smilenya yang sungguh imut

"Ah! Gadis itu!" Minseok berteriak di kursinya, membuat yang lain tertawa. Tahu benar apa yang di maksud Minseok

 ** _"Jadi, inilah video yang aku buat untuk kontes. Dan sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur ini malah jadi lebih bagus dari apa yang aku rencanakan sebelumnya. Rencana awalnya hanya mewawancai orang untuk mengetahui jawaban mereka. Tapi saat mereka menjawab pertanyaan dariku, aku merasakan sesuatu, ada cinta disana, kerinduan juga harapan. Aku mewawancai banyak orang, tapi hanya lima clip ini yang menurutku paling bagus.. Yah juga sebenarnya karena durasinya tidak cukup jika aku menambahkan video lain"_ ** penonton kembali tertawa **_"Jadi, jika aku harus menjawab pertanyaan ini, apa yang akan aku lakukan sebelum tahun baru? Pergi ke konser Chanyeol tentu saja"_ ** Sebuah decakan terdengar **_"Sekarang, jawaban itu mungkin adalah jawaban yang paling umum, tapi sungguh, cinta dari seorang fans tidak boleh dianggap enteng. Ini bukan hanya tentang menyukai seseorang yang tampan, tapi ini lebih kepada bagaimana Kami mampu menemukan sesuatu yang menginspirasi dari diri orang tersebut yang menjadikan kekuatan untuk kami agar tetap semangat menjalani hari-hari kami dan mampu meraih mimpi kami. Dan jika aku punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol secara langsung, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena sudah begitu menginspirasi para fansnya. Dan untuk orang-orang yang ada di video ini, aku berdoa semoga kalian mampu meraih apa yang kalian harapkan. Kalau begitu sampai di sini saja video dari Baekhyun, Terima kasih sudah menonton dan Selamat Tahun baru semuanya. Byeeeeeeee!"_**

Tidak dapat di pungkiri, setelah menonton video tadi, semua orang yang ada di sana merasakan sesuatu perasaan hangat.

 _"Such a cute girl"_ gumam Minseok dan Kyungsoo mengangguk

Lampu di arena konser kembali menyala dan Chanyeol terlihat duduk di tengah panggung dengan gitar di pangkuannya "Bisakah saya mengundang seseorang yang telah membuat video ini untuk naik ke atas panggung" Semua orang disana mencoba melihat seseorang yang mungkin berjalan ke panggung, tapi tidak ada "Uhm, Nona Byun?" penonton mulai berbisik, bagaimana mungkin seseorang itu membiarkan kesempatan seperti ini terlewat begitu saja.

Chanyeol menunggu untuk beberapa saat, namun tidak ada yang datang. Dia akhirnya meletakan kembali gitarnya di kursi dan baru akan berjalan ketika pintu tidak jauh dari panggung menjeblak terbuka

 _"I AM HERE! IM ALIVE! BYUN BAEKHYUN IS PRESENT!"_

Semua orang diam. Bahkan Chanyeol juga berbalik untuk melihatnya

Menyadari atmosfer disekitarnya yang tiba-tiba diam, Baekhyun buru-buru minta maaf atas kelakuan anehnya dan langsung berlari mencari tempat duduknya ketika Chanyeol memanggil namanya

"Nona Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berhenti ditangga dan menoleh secara perlahan

"Kami semua menunggumu"

"Hah?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Menatap pemuda bersurai coklat dengan mata lebar indah itu kini sedang menatapnya dengan senyum mega-watt nya yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. _'apa dia berbicara padaku?'_

Baekhyun merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya dan dia menoleh kesamping

"Kau menang"

"Hah?"

"Kau pemenangnya. Majulah!"

 _Menang? Menang apa?_ Dan Baekhyun tersentak saat ingat tentang kontes yang dibuat Chanyeol. Oh. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Memenangkan kontes itu berarti dia sekarang berkesempatan untuk naik ke panggung dan melihat Chanyeol dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Lalu dapat menghabiskan waktu sedikit lama bersama di belakang panggung. Ya Tuhan ini adalah hal sering diimpikannya jadi dia sedikit sulit percaya kalau ini nyata.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar helaan nafas Chanyeol di microphonenya dan dia mendongak untuk mendapati Chanyeol yang berjalan menuruni panggung dan terus melangkah ke arahnya. Kakinya sudah lemas bahkan untuk menopang badanya. Dan rasa gugup yang menggerogoti hatinya menghilangkan semua rasa percaya dirinya. _Ini hanya mimpikan?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. _Karena sungguh hal seperti ini hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpi. Dimana orang yang kau taksir berjalan ke arahmu dan tersenyum padamu. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Atau mungkin ada kesalahan? Mungkin aku bukanlah pemenangnya? Maksudku ada ratusan fans yang pastinya ikut kontes itu dan salah satunya pasti menjadi pemenang yang beruntung itu. Tapi kenapa aku?_

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya Baekhyun gagal menyadari Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun kembali tersentak sangat mendengar suara bass Chanyeol. Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi menunduk dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Chanyeol yang hanya beberapa senti darinya. Membeku. Itulah Baekhyun sekarang. Apalagi kakinya yang benar-benar sudah lemas. Ah rasanya ingin pingsan. Tapi itu akan mempermalukan dirinya jika dia pingsan di depan Chanyeol. Maka sekuat tenaga dia bertahan. Chanyeol tersenyum padanya dan perlahan meraih tangan mungilnya kemudian ia genggam. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Yup, ini benar-benar nyata dan terjadi

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu...lagi" kata Chanyeol lagi dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan hatinya yang meleleh mendengar setiap kata yang di ucapkan namja Park itu. Dua orang staff menghampiri mereka dan memberikan sebuah microphone pada Chanyeol namun mata Baekhyun tetap terfokus menatap manik hitam Chanyeol. Oh, dia bisa kuat berdiri dan memandanginya sepanjang hari kalau diijinkan "Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu"

 _I want to take the star there and give it to your eyes_

 _Give it with my everything inside_

 _Sometimes I cry what if i lose you_

 _Sometimes I feel you sleeping in my arms_

 _I promise you on the day of first snow_

 _I promise you, holding your hands as we walk on the day, and shout_

 _I love you may our hands together wouldn't know the flow of time_

Baekhyun tenggelam mendengar suara Chanyeol. Dia sudah sangat sering mendengar lagu ini, setiap hari malah. Tapi kali ini dia dapat merasakan hatinya yang berdesir halus dan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang. Seperti dia tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar suara ini. Baekhyun selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya menyukai Chanyeol. Apakah wajahnya? Bakatnya? Atau perilakunya? Sebagai seorang fans dia sering memikirkan hal itu. Namun sekarang rasanya itu tidaklah penting. Karena yang mampu di lihatnya sekarang ini, hanya dirinya dan Chanyeol, berdiri saling berdekatan, hanya mereka berdua

Lagu yang Chanyeol nyanyikan berakhir bahkan sebelum liriknya sampai ke otak Baekhyun. Genggaman tangan Chanyeol mengerat dan tangan kanannya yang memegang microphone dia jauhkan dari mulutnya kemudian memajukan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun. Dia berbisik "Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku ingin mengenal dirimu"

"..ha?" Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya dan berekspresi bodoh. Dia tidak siap untuk percakapan yang seperti ini. Meskipun dia sering memimpikannya tapi ini nyata dan dia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Apalagi wajahnya sudah merah padam "Aku tertarik denganmu. Dan Aku ingin lebih mengenal dirimu Baekhyun. Bukan sebagai fans tapi sebagai dirimu. Sebagai Byun Baekhyun"

 _Aku juga ingin lebih mengenalmu._ Pikir Baekhyun. _Bukan sebagai Park Chanyeol yang dikenal banyak orang tapi seorang Park Chanyeol yang asli. Seseorang yang berada di balik layar._ Dia tersenyum malu-malu dan pada akhirnya mengangguk sekali tanda setuju

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu hal yang tidak mungkin diraihnya di hidupnya

Tapi dia percaya jika semua hal itu tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Dan dia mempercayai itu sepanjang hidupnya.

...

Konser berakhir setengah jam sebelum tengah malam. Jadwalnya memang dibuat seperti itu agar para Fansnya masih tetap bisa menikmati pesta kembang api bersama keluarga atau pacar atau sahabat masing-masing karena konser Chanyeol berada di area indoor tidak memungkinkan mereka menyalakan kembang api.

Namun berbeda dengan para penontonnya yang lebih memilih Han River sebagai tempat menikmati kembang api, Chanyeol malah membawa Baekhyun ke taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat konser tadi. Yang sepi katanya, dia tidak mau di ganggu para fans yang melihatnya. Namun sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka disana tapi belum ada yang membuka suara sejak tadi. Meskipun begitu, tangan kanan Baekhyun di genggam erat oleh tangan kiri Chanyeol dan dimasukan ke saku coat panjangnya.

Baekhyun sendiri masih merasa ini seperti mimpi. Bagaimana hal yang biasanya hanya dapat dia khayalkan kini jadi nyata. Bertemu dengan Chanyeol, mendapat pernyataan cinta (meski secara tidak langsung) saat konser, dan sekarang kencan berdua ditaman, saling bergandengan tangan. _Kyaa! I don't believe that is really happening. Park Chanyeol is right in front of me and he HOLD MY HAND! OMONA!_

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol saat mendengar pekikan tertahan Baekhyun

Sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan Baekhyun tergagap menjawab "ye-yeah. I'm fine" dengan muka merah padam _. paboya._ Rutuknya dalam hati

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Yeoja ini sungguh imut dengan sifat malu-malu nya itu. Namun hal itu membuat Chanyeol ingin menjahilinya "Kau yakin? Lihat, wajahmu memerah"

Baekhyun refleks menarik tanganya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan menangkup wajahnya "A-aku baik kok" katanya meski wajahnya tambah blushing

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "hanya saja... Aku masih merasa ini seperti mimpi. Biasanya kan aku hanya bisa berkhayal" jawabnya jujur. Deuh tipikal Byun Baekhyun sekali yang tidak bisa berbohong

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun yang masih menangkup wajahnya sendiri. "Kurasa, kau harus mulai terbiasa sekarang" Chanyeol mengatakannya sambil menatap mata Baekhyun "karena aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi saat di konser. Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu Baekhyun"

Tidak seperti saat di konser tadi Baekhyun kini tersenyum cerah "Aku juga ingin lebih mengenalmu. Bukan sebagai Park Chanyeol artis yang dikenal banyak orang tapi seorang Park Chanyeol yang asli. Seseorang yang berada di balik layar"

Mendengarnya Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Mengecup pelan puncak kepala yeoja mungil yang sangat pas di pelukannya itu. Dapat dirasakanya lengan Baekhyun yang masuk ke dalam Coatnya kemudian melingkar di pinggangnya

"Mari belajar untuk saling mengenal, hm!"

"Hmm" angguk Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dengan senyum lebar yang disembunyikannya di dada Chanyeol

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, dengan sesekali menatap satu sama lain kemudian tersenyum, hingga terdengar suara desingan disusul letupan cahaya di udara membuat mereka mendongak dan mendapati warna warni cahaya kembang api memenuhi langit malam. Chanyeol melihat jam tangan bewarna gold yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya "Sudah tengah malam ternyata. _Happy New Year, Baekhyunie~"_

 _"Happy New Year, too Chanyeollie oppa!"_

Chanyeol kembali meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukanya. Membungkuk sedikit dan mencium kening yeoja mungil itu sangat lama

 _Yeah... New Year, New Story and New Hopes. I wish that it will be forever to us_

TBC

* * *

Happy New Year /TELAT! #ditimpuksendal/ iye tau, *piss

Hehehe,, maafin ya para reader tersayang kalo update-nya telat pake banget. Dan sebagai gantinya saya panjangin nih chapter. Moga puas ye...

Ah, chapter depan kita bakal lihat ngedate nya Chanbaek, cuman gk janji bisa update cepet. soalnya sekarang udah kerja juga gak cuman kuliah.. Jadi yaitu waktunya udah jarang ada lowong.. Hehe.. Sekali lagi makasih banget sama semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfavorite ff ini. Itu sungguh berarti buat saya.

So

Review jusseoooo!


End file.
